Dreamless World
by Canna
Summary: Au. When the Kingdom of Diamonds lost the war, Prince Roxas was given to the Kingdom of Spades as prize. Driven by his obsession for the blond, King Xemnas locked him away so that he would be the only being those royal blue eyes could ever looked at - save for a certain rebellious castle guard. Akuroku with side pairings. Three shots at most. Yaoi and Mpreg.
1. Summer Night

Idea inspired from the manga Olimpos.

* * *

_Edited by lovelyxpeach_

* * *

An endless field of crimson flowers illuminating beneath the starry night sky.

It was a dimension of eternal beauty.

A world where time does not exist.

_I met him there. His hair was dyed in the colour of the morning light and his eyes were dipped in the clearest shade of blue. He was like the sun beneath the eternal night – as though the world was created simply to revolve around him._

"Xemnas's toy?" The crimson haired man at the age of twenty-one looked up from the middle of polishing his chakrams. "What brought this up all the sudden?" His emerald irises darted to the corners of his sharp eyes, making him resemble a curious cat.

"I was just wondering since I've never seen it." The man with dirty blond hair replied. "You were here longer than me. Surely you'd know something right, Axel?"

The red head stared at the Melodious Nocturne for a long moment before he shrugged in a casual manner.

"Why don't you ask your mate? He's been part of the eleven just as long as I have."

"Like I can ask him," The blond replied with a pout. "The last time I tried, he got angry all of a sudden and told me to never mention it."

"Of course he would." Axel snorted. He tossed the filthy rag aside and with a wave of his hand, his chakrams vanished within a burst of flames. "If you know what's good for you, then you better stop snooping around. All I can tell you is that Xemnas is completely infatuated with his toy. If he hears how you're going around prying your nose into where it doesn't belong, he'll kill you. Got it memorized?"

"Infatuated?" The blond perked up at the new bit of information. "You mean it is a living thing?"

"Demyx, that's enough." A chilling voice quickly cut in before Axel could respond.

The two men dressed in pure black turned and saw a blue haired teen strolling through the heavy pair of cherry wood doors. He was small compared to the two men, but he carried himself confidently with his chin held up high and his steps filled with grace. He glared darkly at the blond with his aqua coloured left eye, his other one hidden beneath the long bangs of his glaucous blue hair that spilled down his face.

Upon meeting the approaching man's gaze, the blond gulped. His expression grew nervous, looking as guilty as a child caught trying to eat sweets before dinner.

"Yo, Zexion." Axel nonchalantly waved, but was ignored as the blue haired man walked pass him and stopped before his mate.

"Looks like you weren't listening to the warning I gave you, Demyx." Zexion was unimpressed.

"That's because you always avoided my question." Demyx countered. "Why am I always the one left out on these things when apparently everyone knows about it?"

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, Luxord and Larxene don't know either." Axel tried to help out the situation, but was silenced when the illusionist shot him a dirty look.

"Marluxia knows and he's been here shorter than I have."

Marluxia. Right. Axel had almost forgotten about the pink haired man. "Well, technically he's been here longer than all of us, just not as long in this rank." The red head responded.

"Stop, Demyx." Zexion sighed when he saw the blond parted his lips for a comeback. He pinched the bridge of his nose, an action that indicated how they must have been through this countless times. "You heard what Axel said. You're going to get yourself killed if Xemnas finds out."

"That's why I'm only asking you two." Demyx mumbled. When he caught another frustrated sigh escape Zexion's lips, he quickly shut his mouth.

A long silence embraced them.

Axel looked between the two. When he saw how neither of them had no plans to speak any further, he decided to break the tension by gesturing to the item in the illusionist's hand. "Zexion. I see you've found the book."

Zexion looked down to the book in his hand before he gave Axel a slight nod.

"Alright, then let's get out of here. Seeing so many books makes my head hurts." The pyromaniac said as he jumped off the black leather couch and onto his feet.

"So Demyx, still up for that spar?"

Demyx looked at Axel, seeming a bit confused for a split second before he quickly realized the chance the red head was giving him. He nodded his head feverishly without even thinking. Parting his lips to give his reply, his eyes widened at the realization of his weapon which he left in his room.

"Shoot! Hang on; I need to get something really quick. I'll meet you in the northern training ground!" With that, the blond hurried out through the library door, leaving the Flurry of Dancing Flames and the Cloaked Schemer behind him.

Zexion watched the scene quietly, allowing Demyx to flee from his wrath before he gave out another sigh for the third time that day. "Stupid. Since when does he train?" He mumbled beneath his breath. However, in contrary to the hardness in his tone, his gaze softened, thus losing the glare he held earlier.

"He's obviously making an effort to go with the flow." Axel chuckled in amusement at how awkward it was in the way he left. "It really is a wonder how he's able to make you submit in bed."

As soon as he said that, three books – dictionaries, flew in his direction and smacked the pyromaniac mercilessly over the head.

"That hurts!" Axel snapped. He held a hand over the area in which he was hit, already feeling a bump begin to form over it as he looked down to see that one of the books that had been thrown at him was Lexicon. He didn't know the Cloaked Schemer's weapon could be used like that. While nursing the pain on his head, Axel spun around to meet the illusionist's glare. If not for the pain pounding against his cranium, Axel would have definitely smirked at the faint blush heating the other's face.

"You told him." Zexion accused in a low hiss. Axel immediately knew that they weren't on the topic of Demyx's and Zexion's love life anymore. "Now he knows he is not an object but a living being. His curiosity of finding the truth will grow."

"What, you're angry?" Axel asked in a taunting tone. "It was just a slip of the tongue."

"It doesn't matter." The usually calm man growled. "Now that Demyx knows, it's only a matter of time before he finds out about his existence."

At the mention of him, Axel's smirk was wiped away, replaced by a deep frown. "You know, if Demyx was to meet him, they'll no doubt become good friends."

"That is exactly why I don't want him to know." Zexion's gaze fell with a tint of bitterness glazed over his eyes. "There is something about him, something that makes it impossible to hate him."

"Bet you three weeks of patrol duty that Larxene will kill him on sight." The red head muttered, but was ignored as Zexion continued on.

"If Demyx was to meet him, he'll no doubt try everything he can to break the cage. As much as I like him, I don't want to see Demyx doing anything stupid and lose his own life."

Dull aqua eyes met a pair of sharp green ones. "You as well, Axel."

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

Zexion ignored Axel as he gazed around the large chamber filled with books. His visible eye darted almost cautiously before he slowly glanced back to the red head.

"I know you're fond of him," He spoke in a low hush. "Too fond for your own good, that's why…"

Axel could only hear the first part of Zexion's sentence, as the other half was lost the minute the illusionist disappeared behind the doors.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames stood alone in the large room as the colour of the sky flashed through his mind.

"Roxas…"

oOo

"Axel?"

Blue eyes snapped open to look up at the stars scattered across the sky. The blond haired boy slowly pulled himself up, his eyes darting over the infinite field of camellias. The flowers were all cut, scattered across the land, making it impossible to get a clear view of the ground underneath. Everything was just filled by flowers that were emitting a soft glow of red.

When he was unable to find anything, his gaze fell to the flowers at his feet. He heaved out a deep sigh as he gently scooped one up into his hand. Staring at the crimson beauty within his palm, he gave it a good look before he crushed it within his hand. His fist shook with the energy he was using in an attempt to completely destroy the flower. However, when he opened his palm again, his gaze fell when he saw how the flower was still sitting perfectly within his hand, completely undamaged.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A deep, husky voice suddenly whispered.

The boy shivered as a lukewarm breath crawled over the skin of his delicate pale neck. He quickly spun around, holding his palm up as a flash of blinding light shot towards the silver haired man. The man, already anticipated such a reaction and he leaped back just in time to narrowly dodge the beam of light. He stood tall, staring down with great interest as the blond tumbled and fell onto the sea of crimson flowers. The loose petals fluttered from the force of his fall and danced within the air as they slowly descended.

The blond laid in the flowers, panting heavily with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"You're only wasting your energy, my dear."

"Shut up." The boy snarled. The innocent longing that was within his blue eyes was now replaced by a cold, murderous glare. With his trembling hands, he forced himself up despite the fatigue that was threatening to overwhelm him.

The silver haired man simply smirked at the teen's futile attempt. He took a wide step forward and it was quickly followed by another. The blond jumped back when he saw the other advancing on him. He tried to get up to run away, only to collapse as his trembling legs could no longer support his weight.

"Stay away from me!" He snapped, but the silver haired male was deaf to his words. The blond stared in horror as the other neared him.

The man lifted his arm – his gloved hand slowly reaching out to the boy.

"Don't touch me!" With a scream, a burst of light erupted from the teen's small body as an orange barrier suddenly formed around him. The man quickly jumped back, but he wasn't fast enough as his hand was caught in the barricade. It had only been a split second, but it was enough for the light force to burn his glove off and torch his skin.

The man stared at his burnt hand indifferently before looking down to see that the boy had collapsed, having used the last of his power to keep the older male at bay. However, despite how much he had weakened, the barrier did not dissolve. It remained around the blond protectively, preventing anything vile from touching the pure angel.

"Even after eight long years, you still deny me." The silver haired man whispered as his hand returned to his side.

"I created this world for you. I gave you what you love – the flowers and stars! I stopped time so I could create a perfect world of beauty just for you! So why? I've given you everything! What more do you want?" He shouted as the boy's pale eyelids weakly slid over those sky blue eyes. A single drop of his tears escaped and was absorbed into one of the crimson petal. The silent tear went unnoticed by the silver haired man as he was too wrapped within his own anger.

"No matter. Your barrier is growing weak." The man spoke to the unconscious form, not caring if whether or not his words could be heard. "It's only a matter of time until your power leaves you." He glared once more at the offending barrier that still protected the blond even in his sleep. Eventually a black portal appeared behind the man. With one last glance to the blond, the man took a step back and vanished into the black mist.

The boy lay in the flowers motionlessly.

As time slowly passed, cracks began running through the orange barrier before it began to break down into tiny light particles that faded into the unmoving air.

"Roxas!"

A voice echoed from the distance, but the boy didn't move. The sound of heavy footsteps were heard, growing louder and louder with each passing second. A gloved hand quickly reached down. Passing through the crumbling barrier with ease the figure's hand gently slipped beneath the mop of blond hair. With a pull, Roxas was lifted from the flowers and into the lap of a tall man with a black hood covering his face.

Long arms were wrapped protectively around the boy's small frame as the stranger began shaking him gently.

"Come on Roxas…wake up."

The blond stirred at the calls. He lay against the stranger for seconds…minutes until his blue eyes weakly began to open. He stared into the nothingness, blinking for a few times before his eyes suddenly flew wide in horror.

Without warning, he began to struggle, and would have forced himself to send another blast of light if the cloaked figure didn't seize his hand in time.

"Roxas, calm down. It's just me." The figure spoke. At the sound of that voice and the soothing heat seeping into his hand, the blond froze.

"Axel?"

The taller male quickly took his chance while the blond stopped thrashing to pull down his hood, revealing his bright green eyes and long, spikey crimson hair.

"Hey Roxie." The cloaked man whispered before he pulled the blond into a tight embrace and placed a kiss within his soft golden locks. Roxas said nothing. He didn't even bother to make his usual retort against his forced nickname as he leaned into the taller teen for more of his body's warmth.

"Axel." Roxas called out to the older male with a cracked voice as his body began to tremble.

Axel's hold over the fragile body tightened. He leaned over the blond, burying his face within his golden locks as he inhaled his scent.

"I'm here, Roxas." The red head said as he leaned down and placed another kiss upon the blonde's temple. He then rested his lips against the shell of the boy's pale ear and murmured comforting words into the teen as he held onto him tightly. Roxas's quivering body gradually began to calm within the arms of his love. As Axel waited for his blond to recover, he took his time surveying his surroundings.

The world hadn't changed a bit since he was last here. The ground they sat was filled with nothing but camellias. Dirt and rocks does not exist in this world, as they are ugly. There was no wind either, not a single sound. The night never ends. The constellation of summer remained despite how snow had already covered the land of the outside world.

Axel's face twisted in disgust.

Paradise. That was just a fancy name that sick bastard called this torture chamber. A place where time never changes…waking up every day to see the same things over and over again. It was sickening. When Axel thought of how long Roxas was trapped here for, his heart twisted in pain along with a mix of anger.

"Ugh…Axel, it hurts."

Axel hurriedly loosened his grip when he realized how he was unconsciously crushing his love within his arms. He stared into Roxas's azure blue eyes that were staring back at him. When Axel saw the tint of worry in the other's eye, he quickly allowed a mild smile to lift his lips.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly as he threaded his fingers through Roxas's blond locks.

"Still a little tired…" Roxas said sluggishly. He pulled away from Axel just a little so he didn't need to strain his neck trying to look up at the taller man.

"He tried to come onto you again, didn't he?" Axel said slowly as he eyed Roxas. Watching his love's expression carefully, the teen shifted nervously in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I burned his hand." Roxas said, with a smile, but Axel saw through the blonde's mask in an instant. He could see the fear and panic reflected within those blue eyes at the very mention of the silver haired man. When the blond saw the frown over Axel's face, the mask he placed over his face shattered. His smile slowly disappeared, knowing full well that he couldn't hide any secrets from the older male.

The red head could always read him like a book despite his efforts.

"I…" Roxas whispered as his head fell low, his bangs falling over and hiding his face. "I don't know how much longer I can hang on…" The blond choked as his body began to tremble again. A droplet of water fell from his face and landed onto his bare legs folded within the flowers.

"It's alright." Axel reached up to touch the soft skin of the blonde's cheek. When he realized how he was still wearing his glove, he smiled only to pull back his hand to rid himself of it. Very gently, his fingers grazed over the blonde's cheek.

Roxas sat stilly. He didn't move, feeling Axel's fingertips trailing over his skin before he leaned his face into the touch. Axel smiled at the teen's action as he used his hand to guide Roxas's head back up so he could see the boy's pale face.

"Tears don't suit you." He whispered as he used his thumb to brush away another tear that had escaped.

"I'm not crying…" At Roxas's denial, Axel couldn't help but chuckle at the other's stubbornness.

"Sure. Whatever you say." The Flurry of Dancing Flames teased before his face grew serious, his vibrant eyes losing the playfulness they held before. "Very soon, you'll be out of here. I promise."

Roxas stared up at Axel with a frown carved into his delicate feature. "Don't–" That was the only word he could get out when the red head pulled away from him and drew his hood back over his head to hide his face.

"You can ask me to do anything." The red head began with a light smile. "But that is the only thing I can't listen to."

"Axel, please." Roxas begged. Tears began to gather in his eyes again when a dark portal appeared behind his love.

"Sorry, love."

"Axel! Wait!" Roxas reached out a hand to grab the flame user, but was met with only air as Axel leaped into the portal and vanished from his sight.

Roxas stared into the hollow space where Axel had disappeared to. He was once again alone within the never flowing time. Very slowly, he grasped the silver chain around his neck, pulling it out from beneath his clothes to reveal a silver ring dangling on it.

"Idiot." He whispered into the ring as though it would somehow carry his voice to his love. "Why can't you understand that I don't need to go out? I'm fine as long as I can keep seeing you like this…"

oOo

"The Red Diamonds and Black Clovers?" Saix glanced over the large chamber and to the pink haired male.

"Why bring them up all the sudden?" The only woman within the group asked. "The King of Diamonds has always been a coward and the Clovers have always been in neutral relationship with the Spade. What's there to worry about?"

"I heard that the Diamonds' king has passed away recently so the crown prince – Cloud Strife has taken the throne." Marluxia replied. The pink haired Royal Guard leaned into his seat. "As we all know, he bears a deep hatred towards the Kingdom of Spades due to an incident which happened in the past."

"So? If the Diamonds attack, all we have to do is crush them." Larxene said confidently as though it wasn't such a big deal.

"The current king is different than the last." It was Zexion who had spoken. "He is more capable and much powerful compared to his father. A war against him will not be easy."

"If he's so great, why was he declared to be mad by his own father and got locked up within the castle?" Luxord questioned.

"The late King of Diamonds was an old fool who was drunk with power." Marluxia retorted. "His son is by far, better than him in all aspect. Rumor has it that he even held more influence among the Royal Guards than the king himself. The king feared the day where his own son would overthrow him."

"So he locked him up in his own home?" The nymph laughed hysterically. "That's just stupid."

"I heard rumours that the current King of Diamonds is in an intimate relationship with the King of Clovers." Demnyx spoke up and that caught everyone's attentions.

"Squall Leonhart?" Saix muttered the name with a narrowed gaze.

"If the Black Clovers join the war with the Red Diamonds, then it'll be bad." Vexen stated, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown tugged at his lips. "If that does happen, then there might be a high chance that the Red Hearts will join in as well."

"The Kingdom of Hearts?" Xaldin stared at the Chilly Academic. "What do they have to do with the Clovers and Diamonds?"

"Demyx." Vexen gestured to the blond who immediately sunk into his seat upon all the eyes that were directed to him. "You were the one who heard the rumor."

"Exactly what is with you and the rumors?" The Savage Nymph asked but all she got was a shrug from the other blond.

"Hey, don't look at me. All I heard is that the Clover prince, Sora Leonhart, is rumored to be very close with two of King Mickey's Royal Guards and his wife, Queen Minnie. No one knows the backstory, but he was apparently seen a couple of times in and out of the castle. Whether or not he's close with the king himself is still a mystery."

"Just because some pampered brat got some connections doesn't mean that the Kingdom of Hearts would join the war." Luxord stated.

"We have to look at the bigger picture." Vexen argued. "What if–"

"Enough!" Xemnas' voice boomed through the room and in a matter of seconds, silence filled the space.

"Luxord, Lexaeus and Marluxia. I want the three of you to infiltrate the Kingdom of Hearts, Clovers and Diamonds. Find out what you can about their movements," Xemnas ordered before his eyes narrowed, "Especially the Diamonds."

The three Royal Guards didn't say anything. They stood from their seats and bowed at the man sitting upon the highest throne. Once they showed their respect, they each summoned their own portals and vanished from the room.

Another moment of silence passed by as Xemnas' eyes trailed across the chamber before his gaze locked on the seat that had remained empty since the beginning of the meeting. Glaring, his amber eyes darted to a certain blond.

"Demyx."

"Yes." Demyx immediately sat up tall when his King addressed to him.

"Where is Axel?"

"Axel?" Instinctively he glanced to the empty seat of the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Aren't you three–" Larxene glanced from Demyx to Zexion to emphasize her point, "always together?"

"The last we saw him was when Axel and I were having a spar." Demyx explained, ignoring the surprised looks when the other heard how he actually took the time to spar. "But that was yesterday. We hadn't seen him after that, right Zexy?" The blond glanced to Zexion who responded with a nod of his head. When his boyfriend turned back to the king, the illusionist snuck a quick look at Axel's empty throne. He lowered his head, letting the shadow cast from his hood hide his aqua coloured eyes that narrowed considerably.

oOo

"Just a little longer," Axel kissed the ring that was chained around his neck. "Just a little longer and you'll be able to see the sun again." His emerald eyes drifted up to the setting sun in the horizon.

"Flurry of Dancing Flames." A voice called as the red head heard steady footsteps approaching from behind.

"I got a name, and it's Axel." The pyromaniac said to the sunset before he smirked widely. He turned, his emerald eyes shining in amusement as he was met by a tall, blond haired man who was glaring at him with steel blue eyes. He was almost a replica of Roxas with slight feminine features and messy blond hair. Of course, with only the exception that the younger blond Axel knew was smaller with brighter eyes that seemed to look through your soul. And most importantly, Roxas didn't scowl like this blond did. He pouted in a way that could always make the Royal Guard's heart sway.

"Got it memorized, King of Diamonds-sama?"

The said king scowled at the mockery in the red head's little speech. Within a swift movement, he had unsheathed his broadsword and held it tightly within his grip.

"Where is Roxas?" The taller version of Roxas began before darker blue eyes narrowed into a murderous glare. "Where is my brother?"

"Hey now, is that how you ask someone a favor?" Axel teased before he quickly leaped away just as the blonde's sword slashed down at him.

"Your father, the dead pig willingly gave your brother away eight years ago when he was on the verge of losing the war with the Kingdom of Spades." Axel said coldly, purposely emphasizing the keyword that he knew had pierced the swordsman's heart. His bright green eyes narrowed, mirroring the blonde's glare as he walked along the edge of the clock tower they were on.

"You were there, but you didn't do anything. You knew what our majesty's intention was when he started the war with your kingdom, didn't you?" Axel asked, his voice becoming hush as he remembered those lonely azure eyes that stared up at him.

"Shut up."

"Even if you were a brat at the time, you should have known what our king's intention would be after he gets the reason as to why he started the war in the first place. And now, eight long years later you suddenly go around and demanding him back? The world doesn't work that way, my dear king – or should I even call you that seeing as you haven't been officially crowned yet?"

"I told you to shut up!" Cloud snapped before he dashed towards Axel with his sword raised. Axel stepped back, about to make another dodge when he sensed a wave of murderous intent from behind him. Quickly he summoned a portal, jumping in and reappearing on the other side of the clock tower's roof in time to watch two swords clash at the point of where he once stood.

Had he not summoned a portal in time, the Royal Guard's head would have flown off right then and there.

"Leon." The blond stared at the one who he had clashed weapons with. A tall, brunette with a scarred face stood over the King of Diamonds, his cold, grey eyes fixed upon the red head.

"He's messing with your head, Cloud." Leon said in a cold, emotionless tone. "Don't let him provoke you."

"So the King of Clovers has decided to join us." Axel smirked, hiding the pricking sense of danger that had been stabbing his side. This was bad. The red head's only intention was coming here to meet with the King of Diamonds, alone. He knew he would never win in a battle, so he planned on leaving immediately after he dropped some clues to the Prince of Diamond's whereabouts. The appearance of the lone wolf was definitely not in his plan and with the brunette here, escaping would be nearly impossible now.

Axel mentally slapped himself.

Why didn't he believe Demyx when the hyperactive blond told him about the rumours regarding how these two kings have a special relationship?

"Were you following your lover?" The red head teased, trying to stall some time as he quickly tried to come up with a new escape plan. "All that's left is for the King of Hearts and the King of Spades to gather and all four kingdoms will be united."

The blond glared, looking as though he was about to slash at Axel again when Leon quickly grabbed his wrist and tugged him back. Cloud looked up, the two quickly exchanging some sort of silent message before the blond backed down.

"The fact that you're wearing that black cloak means that you're one of Xemnas' eleven Royal Guards." The King of Clovers said in a calm, collective tone.

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel, at your service~" Axel mocked bow, not missing the irritated look on the blond as though he wanted nothing more than to chop him to pieces for messing around.

"If you tell us where the Prince of Diamonds is being kept, we can consider sparing your life."

"Spare me?" Axel chuckled. "If you do that, you might never see your Roxie again."

When Cloud heard the nickname, his eyes flashed like a dangerous beast. Leon, whose hand was still gripping the blonde's wrist, tightened as a small signal for the other to calm down. Suddenly, Axel was grateful for Leon being here. If it wasn't for his presence, the blond would have kept trying to rip his head off without giving him a chance to speak.

Was the rumour of how the new Diamond King being level headed false?

"What do you mean by that?" The King of Clovers demanded.

"Our king loves his toy." Axel smirked despite how he was inwardly frowning at how he had to call the angelic blond by such a disgusting title. The blond older brother apparently thought the same but unlike Axel; he had no problem expressing it freely on his face. If looks could kill, Axel was sure he'd die an ugly death.

"You can say he's obsessed. If we speak even a word about blondie, we'll be killed, Royal Guards or not. There are only a few of us who know of his existence. Unfortunately for you, none of them will tell you anything, that's why I'm the best you got." The red head spoke as though it was completely natural. "Don't look so worried. Your brother's innocence is still safe – for the time being."

"What do you mean?" Cloud demanded with a horrified look glazed his blue eyes.

"The prince is pretty strong." Axel said. "Even though he's trapped within a world of never flowing time with his energy of light constantly being drained by those flowers, he's still able to create a barrier to protect himself. Honestly, we're all surprised by how long he's been holding on. If I was trapped in a world like that, I would have lost my sanity long time ago. But, that shouldn't matter anymore seeing as how he's already at his limit. I'm sure within a week– no, perhaps even less than that – his barrier will no longer be a problem for Xemnas to take him under the summer night–"

"Cloud!" Leon's voice rang into the air as Axel stared with wide eyes into the deep blue ones of the blond. Seething pain tore across his chest as fresh crimson blood flew into the air, blinding his view.

oOo

"Who are you?"

Roxas shifted back warily, his eyes never leaving the cloaked figure standing before him. From the frame of the man, he was definitely not Axel. Axel was taller and leaner with a narrower waist that can be seen even with the cloak. He's definitely not Xemnas, as the King would never wear clothes of his Royal Guard's. Even if he did suddenly develop some sort of sick fetish, he is much bulkier than the figure before him.

The cloaked figure stood, staring down at Roxas for a good moment before he slowly pushed his hood up, just a little to reveal his face.

"You're…" Roxas trailed off. He stared at what he could see of the man's face as his long, blue-gray bangs covered a good proportion of it. "You're the kid from before…the one who came with that pink haired soldier and gave me these clothes."

"I'm surprise you remember."

"I don't get many visitors" The blond replied as he slowly shifted back, keeping his guard up against the stranger.

"In that case it will make things simpler." The Royal Guard said softly as his hood fell back over his head, hiding his face once more. He seemed quite uptight from the way his eyes darted around as though he was afraid that something would suddenly leap out from the camellias and attack him.

"My name is Zexion and I'll get straight to the point. Axel has been seeing you, hasn't he?"

"What?" Roxas's eyes flew wide as his heart beat sped up. Did they find out?

"Calm down." Zexion said as he knelt before the small teen. "I'm on Axel's side. I won't tattletale your relationship to his majesty." He said softly, but Roxas didn't look convinced. If anything, the blond seemed even more suspicious of him.

"Axel has been acting strange lately. I need you to tell me everything between you two, at this rate, his life might be in danger."

"What do you mean?" Roxas's clear blue eyes widened as his pale hand shot out and grasped the man's sleeve. "What do you mean that his life is–!"

"He's fine." Zexion said soothingly as he gently unhooked Roxas's fingers from his cloak. "But he's been acting strange lately and Xemnas is catching on." The Cloak Schemer caught the horrified look on the blond. His suspicion was then confirmed.

_Axel. What are you doing?_ He thought quietly to himself as he gritted his teeth.

"Roxas. I need you to tell me everything you know."

The blond stared at Zexion.

He stared at him for seconds…minutes, seeming to be struggling with whether he could trust the Royal Guard or not. Zexion waited, but he wasn't patient. He knew why Roxas was struggling but he didn't have time. He constantly looked around, afraid of the possibility of Xemnas showing up at any moment. He had snuck into this world when Xemnas called Saix to his office for a private talk. For all he knew, they could be done at any moment. Maybe they already finished up and Xemnas was making his way here as they wasted time.

"Roxas! Please!" Zexion raised his voice. It wasn't loud enough to be considered a shout, but even so, that was the closest he ever got to yelling. He had never shouted at anyone before, even when that pyromaniac burned one of his precious limited edition books into ashes.

Roxas stared at Zexion, hearing the desperateness behind his plead. He couldn't trust the man. How could he when he knew nothing about the other? For all he knew, this could be a trap set by Xemnas himself in order to trick Roxas into telling the truth.

But then…what would he gain from that? If Xemnas truly suspected anything, he wouldn't go through so much trouble. He would just slaughter Axel regardless of whether he was guilty or not.

The guard couldn't be doing this for his own personal gain, that the prince was sure. Being sent by Xemnas to this place once was more than enough to convince Roxas that the man knew his king's obsession towards him. If the King of Spades was to ever discover him coming into this place, then the slate haired man will no doubt by hanged as an example for the rest.

And most of all…that distressed look over his face and the despairing tone in his voice…

"Can I…trust you?" The blond asked almost pleadingly.

Blue eyes were staring up at him – completely terrified of spilling the secrets about him and Axel into the wrong hand. Yet at the same time, he looked hopeful. Hope for what, Zexion didn't know. All he knew was that the idiot must have dug himself a really deep hole this time and he would be too if he didn't escape from this world in time.

"Yes." The Cloaked Schemer whispered without hesitation. Roxas' head fell limply as his half-lidded eyes drifted over the camellias.

oOo

"Damn it…" Axel gasped as he lay limply within the dark alley with his chakrams lying near his feet.

"The blood isn't stopping." He cursed as he pressed harder onto the deep gash over his chest, only to succeed in amplifying the pain. Choking out a mouthful of blood, Axel slowly rested his now scarred back against the wall. He chuckled lightly, careful as to not add any more stress to his body. Even now, he still couldn't believe how he had managed to outsmart both Kings and escape despite the seriousness of his wounds. He was sure this large one on his chest would leave a scar. He didn't really mind since his body wasn't the cleanest, but if he had to get a scar, he would much prefer to get it from his Roxie. At least that way, he'll have something to remember his love by and the thought of having his angel mark him lifted a smile over his lips.

His hand that had been trying to stop the bleeding slowly slid down and fell limply to his side.

He was tired, and for the first time in his life, he felt cold.

His body had lost so much blood that his head was spinning uncontrollably. It took all of his will just to not to slip into the tempting darkness.

"Hey! You there! Are you alright?!" A muffled voice echoed inside his pounding head. When Axel faintly registered it was directed to him, he shifted lightly as his eyes slowly parted.

"B-blood! You're bleeding!" Someone was beside him. He could feel a hand gripping on his shoulder, but Axel couldn't find it in him to respond. "Hey, hang on! I'm going to get help!" The voice shouted before Axel heard a clinging sound, as though a metal of some sort had just been kicked.

"…Chakrams?" The voice whispered as Axel forced his eyes to focus on the figure standing over him. Although it was blurry and dark, Axel managed to make out messy brown hair and blue eyes that greatly reminded him of Roxas.

"What…?" Axel chuckled before his eyelids slowly slid over his eyes. "You…again?"

"You're–!" The brunette gasped and the crimson haired man finally gave in, his vision slipping into the darkness. "Axel! Hey, come on, wake up! Axel!"

"Sora! What's wrong?" A voice shouted from the distance as the young boy turned to see two silhouettes hurrying towards him.

"Kairi! Riku! Help me stop the bleeding!"

That was the last thing he heard as his mind closed down. The ability to feel was lost as Axel found himself sinking deep into the suffocating darkness.

_"What the heck's with this place?"_

He heard his own voice echoed in the back of his mind. The darkness suddenly parted as Axel found himself standing in the middle of a field of scarlet camillias. He dug his foot into the flowers. He kicked some away, and then dug his heel in again. No matter how long he did this for, Axel couldn't find the ground. The dirt, it was as though it was non-existent. All there was to the ground was flowers and loose petals.

He glanced up to look at the stars; they were almost illuminated by the surrounding glow of crimson. Deciding that he would just be wasting his time standing around, the young boy began walking through the seemingly endless field of flowers. He passed by a few small hills, but was still unable to find anything aside from camellias upon camellias.

_"What kind of boring place is this?"_ The red head snapped in frustration after he climbed onto the tallest hill he could find. He looked across the land, but found nothing but a sea of red beneath the night sky._ "Maybe I should just set it all up in flames."_

_"It won't work."_ A voice suddenly spoke. The child jumped in surprise as he quickly spun around and was met with a very pale teen with golden hair that stood out from the surrounding. The teen was short, but nonetheless taller than him.

_"Who are you?"_ Axel asked, quickly jumping back as he stared into the boy's dull azure eyes which barely reflected much life within them. He frowned at the sight, having never seen such a hollowed and lonely gaze on a living human before.

_"That should be my line."_ The blond replied. His voice was soothing and soft, yet the emptiness it held rivaled his gaze. Those lifeless blue eyes slowly moved down, trailing over Axel's clothes before their eyes met once more.

_"A castle guard shouldn't wander in here."_

_"That's a bit too late don't you think?"_ Axel retorted. He glanced around the camellia filled land as he turned back to the blond. He didn't seem to be a bad person, so Axel couldn't see much harm coming from him. _"So who are you and what is this place?"_

_"A prison."_ The blond replied after a moment of silence. _"And I'm simply a prisoner."_

_"Prison?"_ Axel blinked._ "This place is awfully pretty to be a prison."_

_"…You think this world is beautiful?"_

_"Well why not?_" The young boy shrugged._ "You got all these flowers and it's pretty warm here, like summer, though it ain't really my thing. It's much better than the castle's dungeons. Have you been there? That place is freezing during winter and it ain't as big as the cage you got here. The king must really like you to give you so much freedom."_

When the blond heard Axel's word, his gaze saddened. He stared at the flowers scattered around him before he slowly took a seat into the flowers. Axel stared at the teen before he plopped down next to him casually.

The blond frowned upon the sight, but didn't say anything about it.

_"So what did you do to get in here? You one of those spies?"_

The older teen didn't answer. He stared into the distance for a while before turning to the kid beside him. _"You're awfully young to be a soldier."_ He said with a voice barely above a whisper, completely dismissing the child's question.

_"We look practically the same age, like you can talk."_ Axel countered.

_"You think we're the same age?"_ If the boy could express emotions, Axel was sure there will be amusement spread across his pale feature.

_"I take it you're not thirteen."_

_"No."_ The boy replied simply. _"I'm eighteen."_

Axel's eyes widened at the information. Eighteen? The boy had the face of a doll and is supposed to be a fully grown male?

_He's more girly than Zexion_. He wondered how the blond would react if he voiced out his thought. But then again, it's most likely nothing at all. With the lack of emotion the other displayed, Axel doubted he would react to anything around him.

_"At least…"_ The red head perked up when he realized that the boy hadn't finish talking._ "That's what I was the last I checked. Who knows now?"_

He stared at the blond strangely as he tried to figure out what in the world the boy was talking about. How could a person not know his own age? But then again…this place is a prison – if the blond is being truthful. There was no clock or calendar around, so maybe it wasn't so strange after all.

_"Are you going to answer my question? Why is there a child as a soldier?"_

The said child glowered at the older teen at how he was being addressed. _"Don't call me that."_ He spat._ "We get money, food and shelter. That's all that matters."_

_"We?"_ The blond looked down at Axel. _"There are other children working as soldiers within the castle?"_

_"Nah. Just me and a friend of mine."_ Axel explained._ "We came here after running away from the orphanage."_

_"So you don't have a family?"_

_"Don't know. I might have, but I've never met them nor do I have any interest in wanting to."_ Axel responded as he laid back into the flowers with his hands behind his head. His emerald eyes gaze up to the stars._ "What about you? Do you have any family?"_

The teen stared at Axel before his gaze slowly trailed to the sky. _"I do."_ He replied after taking a long moment of thought. _"That's all in the past though."_

_"Hmm."_ The young boy hummed as his eyes shifted and landed upon the blond._ "I'm Axel by the way. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"_

He looked for a reaction, but received none. Normally when people heard the way he introduced himself, they always have a reaction.

_"So I just told you mine. Isn't it common courtesy to give me yours?"_

_"…Roxas Strife."_

_"Roxas?"_ Axel furrowed his eyebrows. _"You don't feel like a Spade residence."_

Roxas stared at Axel for a moment before he remembered how having names with the letter X was a trend in the Kingdom of Spades.

_"No, I'm not. I'm–"_ Roxas paused as he closed his eyes. _"The Kingdom of Spades…do you know what their current relationship with the other kingdoms are?"_

_"Huh?"_ Axel gave the blond a weird stare, wondering where the sudden shift of topic had come from. _"Last time I check, all four Kingdoms are in a neutral relationship. Why?"_

_"…Just curious."_ Roxas replied before his blue eyes shifted to Axel_. "You should leave."_

_"What? You suddenly asked for an answer to your question and when you get it you're kicking me out?"_ The red head snorted. _"What kind of thanks is that?"_

_"I don't know how you got in here, but if Xemnas finds out, he will kill you."_

_"Why?"_ Axel questioned. _"It's not like I broke any rules. From what I could tell, there aren't any rules or signs indicating that this place is prohibited. Sure I might be punished, but I don't think he'll go as far as killing me for trespassing into a strange prison."_

_"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"_ Roxas suddenly snapped as Axel turned, for the first time seeing emotion on the blonde's face. Perhaps he was wrong about the blond being unable to produce facial expressions.

_"Chill okay? If you wanted me to leave, that's all you got to say."_ Axel said with a frown as he climbed onto his feet. Black particles that Roxas was all too familiar with began to form.

_"Wait!"_

Before the young Spade soldier could step pass the mist of darkness, Roxas reached out and grabbed the boy by his forearm. As soon as their body came in contact, a sharp, hidden blade ripped through the sleeve of the boy's shirt and sliced right into Roxas's palm.

The blond quickly pulled away with a pained wince as Axel quickly whirled around and realized what had happened.

_"Shit!"_ The younger teen gasped as he stared at the blood flooding from the gash in the blonde's palm. The red head quickly knelt down beside Roxas, his portal vanishing as it had been forgotten. _"Don't just randomly grab me like that!"_ Axel shouted as he quickly pulled his shirt off, revealing countless scars engraved in his body as he began tearing at the fabric of his cloth.

_"Looks like it cut the nerves. Hold out your hand, we have to stop the bleeding first!"_

_"No, it's fine..."_ Roxas panted softly as he clutched onto his quivering hand.

_"Fine?"_ Axel stared at the blond in disbelieve. _"How can you say its fi–!"_

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a crimson camellia petal drifted by his eyes within the stilled air, followed by another, then another. The camellia petals twirled around the blonde's hands wildly, blown by an invisible force. The blood that had been spilled began to move back into the boy's body, as though time had been reversed. When the last drop of blood vanished, the flower petals rushed into the large gap in his hand, stuffing up his wound before they morphed into the blonde's flesh and skin.

_"What…?"_ Axel stared at the perfectly healed hand that didn't even leave the slightest scar. _"What's going on?"_ He asked before he looked down and saw the same happening to his shirt which he had torn. By the time the petals scattered, his shirt was as good as new…at least; it was as good as the condition when he put it on this morning. Even his sleeve was mended and his hidden knife was folded once more, being suppressed by the bandages that were re-wrapped around his wrist.

_"The sky,"_ Roxas panted lightly as he stared into those confused green eyes. _"The sky outside…what is it like?"_

_"What?"_ Axel stared at the boy before his gaze fell to the other's healed hand that was quivering uncontrollably. He was obviously in pain and yet he's asking about the sky? Is he crazy?

As though reading the younger boy's mind, Roxas' gaze drifted away._ "Forget it."_ He said with an inaudible sigh. _"It was a stupid–"_

_"It's sunny."_ Axel quickly said. He didn't know why he responded, but when he saw the saddened look on the boy, the words left his lips faster than he could think. Although it seemed like a meaningless question, the red head had a nagging feeling that it was important to the other boy.

_"Sunny…"_ Roxas repeated the information slowly before a faintest smile Axel had ever seen lifted the corners of the older teen's lips. The red head flustered at the sight. Though it could barely be considered a smile, the child had found that to be the most beautiful expression he had ever seen.

_"An–" _Axel flinched as he bit his own tongue. _"Anyways,"_ He quickly went back to the word he had failed to pronounce while mentally trying to put himself back together.

_"What was that?"_ He gestured to the pale hand that was healed without even a scar.

_"That wound in your hand just healed! And my shirt!"_

Roxas stared into those green eyes that were greatly curious for an answer. _"That was simply the law within this world doing its job."_ He replied in a quiet voice.

_"The world's law?"_

_"Time doesn't exist here."_ Roxas explained as he gazed out to the horizon. _"The night never falls, the flowers never wither. That's the kind of world you're in right now. It's a world where time never passes. No matter what happens, everything is returned to the condition of when you first step foot into this world. I can chop off my entire arm and it will return back to how it was just like what you saw."_

_"So you can't get injured in here?"_

_"More than that."_ Roxas replied as he slowly raised his hand and traced an invisible line across his throat. _"You can't die, and no matter how long the time in the outside has passed, you can never age within this realm."_

_"Never age?"_ Axel whispered as he stared at the blond. _"How long have you been here for?"_

_"Who knows? It feels like it's been decades since I last saw it…"_ Roxas gazed up to the starry sky. _"The light…"_

oOo

"Can you tell us exactly what this is about, Sora?" Kairi asked after she and the brunette had finally managed to stop the man's bleeding and wrap his wounds up with bandages. "Why do you know a Royal Guard from the Kingdom of Spades?"

"He saved my life from an assassin." Sora responded cheerfully with his hands behind his head. Kairi along with Riku who was on the other side of the room gapped at him.

"What do you mean assassin?" The girl shouted. "Someone tried to assassinate you and you didn't bother mentioning it?!"

"B-but I was afraid that if I did, then Axel will–"

"Sora." Riku interrupted, successfully gaining both his friends' attentions. "Tell us from the beginning." The silver haired boy's voice was hard, leaving no room for argument.

Sora sighed. He knew there was no way out of it now.

"It happened about five years ago when I was in Twilight Town." The brunette licked his lips nervously under the pressuring gaze of his best friends.

"It was Roxas's birthday."

Kairi's eyes instantly watered at the name while Riku's gaze softened.

"When I was small, we used to celebrate it by watching the sunset at the clock tower there and eat sea salt ice creams. It became kind of a like a tradition between the two of us. So I was…"

"So you went to the clock tower to for that purpose." The silverette said for him and Sora nodded in response.

"I first met Axel there." The brunette turned to Axel as he spoke. "I didn't know he was a Royal Guard back then. He was sitting at the spot where Roxas and I used to sit, so I got angry and…well, I kind of yelled at him. I wasn't in a good mood considering what had happened, so I wasn't being very reasonable. Axel didn't say anything. He just listened to me yell at him before it became more like me ranting out all of my problems and frustration. After I settled down, he complained to me how his ice cream melted while he wasted his time listening to me. It was then that I realized that he was also eating sea salt ice cream! We had a pretty good talk afterward, though he made me buy another one for him as compensation."

Sora laughed once his finished his story.

"He was eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower where Roxas often took you and Cloud?" Riku asked slowly, trying to get the facts right.

"Yeah. A coincident, right?" Sora smiled broadly. "He told me about this cheap apartment he rented so during my stay in Twilight Town I went to his place every day."

"You went into the house of the enemy kingdom's Royal Guard every day?" Kairi whispered in disbelief with her eyes wide in shock.

"I told you, I didn't know." Sora said, frowning at her reaction. "And like I said, Axel's different. He cheered me up when I was down. Even though he's sarcastic and annoying sometimes, he's pretty fun to be with."

"Enough about him." Riku cut the brunette off from his string of memories with the red head. "The assassination attempt on you?"

"Erm…" Sora scratched the back of his head. "It happened in the middle of the night on the second last day during my stay in Twilight Town. I ran out of food and was hungry, so I thought I would go to a nearby convenient store. I honestly can't remember much. One second I was walking down the street, the next I was pinned to the ground in an alley with a dagger coming down at my face. By the time I came to, I found myself sitting in the corner, my attacker's body blazing in flames with Axel standing over me."

"Did he know your identity?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, he kind of told me after he took me back home, and explained himself a little."

"I know that the Clovers and Spades are in a neutral relationship, but doesn't it seem weird for another kingdom's Royal Guard to save you like that?"

"Axel only acts if it was orders, Kairi." Sora was quick to jump into the sleeping red head's defense. "You're making him sound like a heartless monster."

"Alright, alright," Kairi smiled. "Relax, I was just–" She paused all of the sudden. Her eyes drifted to Axel before her jaw fell apart with her eyes widening each passing seconds.

"Kairi?" Sora asked as he glanced over to Riku who shook his head, telling the brunette he also had no idea what happened to the girl.

"Hey!" Kairi suddenly exclaimed, making the brunette jump in surprise.

"Kairi?"

"If Axel is from the Kingdom of Spades then wouldn't he know Roxas's whereabouts?!" The girl shouted, but the slight hopeful look on her face was quickly wiped away when she saw the brunette's frown.

"I asked him that already after I found out who he was." Sora muttered. Disappointment was clear in his voice. "He doesn't know. In fact, no one does."

"But he's a Royal Guard!" Kairi argued. "He should know."

"Xemnas hid Roxas after that…that so called father of his gave him away!" Sora snapped, feeling his blood boil at the mere mention of the previous king of Diamonds. "No one in the Kingdom of Spades knows. The only person who does is Xemnas himself."

"…O-oh." Kairi stared at the floor.

Riku stared at his two friends who had fallen into depression before he shifted his gaze to the man lying in the bed.

"Sora, Kairi, why don't you guys go make some food?" Riku suggested. "Our guest might be hungry once he wakes up."

"Right. Good idea." Sora said, his mood brightening only a bit as Kairi nodded in agreement. "But who will look after Axel?"

"I can do that." Riku volunteered. "I can't cook anyways, so I'll just be in your way."

"Alright then. Thanks Riku." The brunette flashed his friend a smile before he and Kairi hurried out the bedroom and to the kitchen to prepare food. Riku sat in his seat as he watched the door to the bedroom closed. He waited for a few more minutes, not moving an inch until he heard the footsteps of his friends vanishing down stairs.

Hopping to his feet, Riku strolled over to where Axel laid. He eyed the crimson haired man for a long while before his eyes morphed into a glare.

"Get up. How long are you going to pretend to be sleeping?"

"Oh?" That single word slipped from the red head's pale lips as he slowly parted his eyes to reveal his emerald irises. "I'm not pretending at all. I lost a lot of blood you know?"

"Drop the sarcasm." Riku hissed as he pulled out a dagger hidden in his pant and pressed it against Axel's throat.

The Royal Guard didn't react. He lay there in the bed; completely relaxed as though the cold metal threatening to end his life didn't even exist.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Roxas." Axel's gaze shifted to Riku at the sound of that name. "Sea salt ice cream isn't a flavour many would enjoy, especially on a clock tower in Twilight Town." The silver haired boy said softly. "You met him, didn't you? And you also know where he is."

"Before I answer any of your questions, answer mine." Axel said as his emerald eyes slowly trailed to the window behind Riku, however he couldn't see a thing with the dark curtains obstructing his view. "Where am I and how long have I been out for?"

"You're in Destiny Islands. Sora found you and brought you here to his apartment. You've been sleeping for nearly a day." To prove his point, Riku pulled apart the curtain to show the brightening sky outside.

Axel quickly worked his brain. Destiny Island? The last time he checked, he was in Twilight Town and that world is governed by the Kingdom of Diamonds. Destiny Islands belongs to the Kingdom of Hearts so how?

"Destiny Islands huh?" Axel rolled the name of the world around his tongue before he glanced back up to Riku. "So? Why is the Prince of Spades here in a world governed by the King of Hearts?"

At the red head's question, Riku visibly flinched.

"How do you know about me?"

"All guards are required to memorize your face, Prince Xiruk."

"My name is **Riku**." The silverette snarled. He glared at the red head who simply shrugged the attention off with ease.

"In any case, the King had placed a kill on sight order on you, runaway prince of the Kingdom of Spades."

"…So you're going to kill me?" Riku asked as his grip over his dagger tightened. Axel stared at the prince. He stared at the determination in the boy's sea-green eyes. Those were the gaze of someone who was willing to put his life on the line.

"Nah." The Royal Guard replied and let his gaze drift to the ceiling. "I ain't gonna put my own life at risk. I'm not that loyal to Xemnas."

"You're his Royal Guard." Riku said as though the magical title given to the red head would change everything.

"I thought you knew your uncle better than that, prince. After all, you did live with him for a few years before he overthrew your father." Axel chuckled while Riku sneered.

"He's not my uncle!" The silverette hissed, but the older man simply brushed him aside.

"Xemnas doesn't choose Royal Guards base on their loyalties. He chooses them based on power. I just took the position because it got good pay."

"I could care less of your reasoning. Where is Roxas?"

"Nowhere."

"Don't lie to me." Riku said softly, trying hard not to raise his voice seeing as how Sora and Kairi were downstairs. "I'm not as gullible as Sora. What relationship do you have with him?"

"What makes you think we got anything like that?"

"You being at the clock tower on Roxas' birthday and eating sea salt ice cream are too much of a coincidence." Riku said as he hid his dagger into his pants. "Only those close to Roxas know about his weird sense of taste and his annual trip there. I doubt any of them would have told it to a Spade guard."

"…When I said Roxas is nowhere, I meant nowhere." Axel said quietly. "He's caged within a world that isn't registered within the star. It's technically nowhere."

"A world that isn't registered? That's impossible."

"Whether you believe it or not is up to you." Axel responded. "Xemnas created that world solely for Roxas. The sick bastard even calls that place a utopia, but in reality it's just a fancy name for a torture chamber."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked quickly. The cold mask he was wearing a second ago shattered, revealing the worries and fright that were swarming within his bright eyes.

"It's a place where time doesn't exist. The flowers never wither, the sun never rises, and wind doesn't exist. It may sound like an ideal world, but that place is hell. It's an isolated world that can drive even the strongest mind into madness." Axel turned his head and stared through the window and into the incredibly blue sky that reminded him greatly of his lover's eyes.

"You're nineteen, aren't you?"

The teen nodded quietly.

"Then you're older than Roxas by a year."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Riku glared, wondering what joke the man was trying to pull. "Roxas is Cloud's older brother. He's older than me by five years."

"That would have been the case eight years ago. I told you didn't I? Time doesn't exist, meaning that you can never age as long as you're trapped within that world."

Axel slowly raised a hand and grasped his necklace hidden beneath the heavy blanket.

"I used to be a normal soldier when I was a kid. I met Roxas seven years ago before I was later promoted to the Royal Guards." He explained. "I stumbled upon a secret passage to the castle purely out of coincidence. There, I found a portal. It's a gateway to the world Xemnas created. My curiosity got the better of me, so I went in and met him there."

Emerald gaze saddened at the memory of when he first met the blond.

"He was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." He mumbled. "But he was just an empty shell. He didn't have a soul. Being trapped in that prison for a year, Roxas was very close to losing his sanity. He had tried many attempts to kill himself, but death defies that world's law. Even if you behead yourself, you won't die. Your body will always return to the condition you were in when you stepped into the world."

Riku stared at Axel in horror as he tried to let the new information sink in.

"Axel – that's your name right?"

"Last time I checked it still is." Axel responded.

"Before I ask, I must know something. You and Roxas, what exactly is your relationship with each other?"

The Royal Guard gave the silver haired boy a long stare before he tugged on the silver chain, pulling the necklace up to show Riku the silver ring hung on the chain. At first, Riku seemed confused, but when he gave the ring a longer stare, his flew wide as realization hit him.

"I see…" He whispered slowly. When he looked up again, Axel saw that previous resolve burning within his eyes once more.

"Is there any way to free him?"

"No." Axel replied. "That world is created so that light can never escape."

"There has to be a way."

"There is none, though I do have a theory."

"A theory?"

"The world is made through darkness. If fed with enough light, we might be able to distort the dimension, enough to make a crack and get Roxas out."

"But it's a world isn't it? To feed a great amount of light into a planet, that's–"

"The Keyblades." Axel cut the prince off. "If it's the Keyblades then it might be possible."

Riku's eyes narrowed at the word. "The Keyblades are the four kingdoms' treasures. It's only passed through the Royal bloodline. How do you think you can obtain one?"

"I don't need to." Axel said with a smirk. "The rulers of Diamonds and Clovers will take care of that."

"The kings?" Riku whispered before his eyes swept over the bandage over Axel's chest. "Then these injuries are…"

"Souvenirs from the Diamond King."

"You met him?"

"I wanted to meet him long before, but there was an obstacle. Now that the bastard he once called father is finally out of the way, the only thing left is to motivate him." Axel replied. "There's no time left. The flowers in that world are created to drain his kind's power. His light is diminishing even as we speak. He won't be able to hold out for long. Once his powers are sucked dry, Xemnas will be free to do whatever he wants."

"They said that the late King of Diamonds died of a heart attack." Riku whispered as he eyed Axel suspiciously. When he caught Axel's smirk, the prince's suspicion was confirmed. However, instead of screaming at the guard and throwing swears, the prince simply smiled.

"I see…so that's why he suddenly…"

"If you become the king, I wouldn't mind serving under you." Axel mumbled. He meant to say it low so only he could hear, but Riku had surprisingly sharp hearing. His smile then slowly changed into more of a bitter one.

"King, huh?" Riku mumbled before he held out his hand. Axel stared at him. At first, he was confused as to what the silverette was doing, but when a weapon suddenly materialized within his hand, Axel's eyes flew wide in shock.

"I don't know what your plan is, but I can tell you that the Kings of Diamonds and Clovers won't be able to destroy that world you mentioned. Leon didn't inherit the Keyblade and the late King of Diamonds has always been a selfish man. He hid the Keyblade away when he realized it didn't choose him."

"Now I understand why Xemnas is searching high and low for you." Axel muttered. "To think this is where it was all along." He said as he eyed the Keyblade in Riku's hand, the proof of the boy's royal bloodline of the Kingdom of Spades.

"Will this be enough?" Riku asked as he held his Keyblade up.

"Make that two." A third voice suddenly spoke.

The two males snapped their heads to the doorway and found Sora standing there with a hard expression. With a flash of light, his own Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Sora, how long have you been standing there?" Riku asked, earning a narrowed gaze from the brunette.

"Long enough to know that my best friend had been hiding something from me." Sora snapped, making Riku mentally wince at the unusual coldness in his voice. The brunette then turned, his blue eyes meeting emerald. "And also, long enough to know how to save Roxas."

"I see." Axel smiled before he pushed himself up, swallowing the pain throbbing through his body as he does so. "Then it's time for me to leave."

"You're not coming with us?" Sora asked in surprise.

"I got my agenda. Besides, your brother and his boyfriend will be launching an attack against the castle soon. I can't waste anymore of my time here. You two should really join up with them."

"You _used_ my brother?" Sora asked. Despite his accusing tone, he didn't sound or look angry. Unless of course he's hiding it which Axel was certain he did not. He knew the short boy wasn't born an actor.

"I_ convinced _his boyfriend." Axel corrected. "In any case, if they see me with you two, they'll no doubt go after my head."

"What exactly did you say to Leon and Cloud?" Riku asked with his arms folded before his chest.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "It's clear that what you told them isn't what you've told us. Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Truth?" Axel wanted to laugh. Despite being a prince as well, Sora was far too naïve in comparison to Roxas. "A Royal Guard from your long time enemy suddenly appears before you and tells the king of his brother's whereabouts. You think anyone would believe that?"

Sora parted his lips to retort, only to realize that what Axel said made really good sense. Cloud hated the residences of Spades to the core and Leon wasn't any better. They would never listen or believe anything Axel would say.

"Then what are you going to do now?" The brunette found himself quietly asking.

"Open your path of course." Axel replied with a faint smirk as he grabbed his cloak and weapons resting on the table near the bed.

"Roxas is running out of time. Hurry and catch up."

With a wave of his hand, a black portal suddenly appeared and swallowed him.

oOo

"Axel still hasn't come back." Demyx sighed as he sat on top of the bookshelf, overlooking the entire library with Zexion reading quietly below. "You don't think he'd get himself into any trouble, do you, Zexy?"

"It's Axel we're talking about, what do you think?" Zexion replied. He flipped to the next page in his book, but his eyes weren't reading the pages. They never focused on a single word ever since Zexion sat down here. He only pretended to read so that Demyx wouldn't find any of his behavior suspicious. It would be a pain if his boyfriend caught on to what was happening and worst if he decided to participate in it.

As he sat there quietly, his mind drifted back to what Roxas had told him yesterday. He couldn't believe that red haired fool.

"He's trying to free me. At this rate, he'll...Xemnas will kill him."

The Prince of Diamonds' words burned vividly in his mind as he unconsciously heaved out a sigh. Not only did Axel get into an intimate relationship with Roxas, he even gave the boy a ring. A ring! The proof of a bond they were willing to share for all eternity. He should have known something strange was up when Axel gave him a silver chain and asked him to deliver it to Roxas along with the clothes he got for Roxas under Xemnas's order. If the King of Spades was to ever find out, he'd be furious. He would stop at nothing until the idiot is torn into shreds. If Axel had any family, maybe Xemnas would hunt them down and kill them off as well.

As Zexion tried to sort all of his thoughts together, he failed to see Demyx who had silently landed beside him. It wasn't until he felt a hand grabbing his chin and a pair of lips sealing his did he return to reality.

"Demyx?" Zexion gasped, quickly pulling himself back to break the sudden kiss with his lover still holding his chin gently in his larger hand.

"Something's bothering you."

Zexion froze at his boyfriend's statement. "What makes you think that?" The illusionist countered only to have his book pulled from his grasp.

"What page number are you on?" Demyx suddenly asked, giving the book a quick look before snapping it shut. "If you were really reading, you should know the page number you're on. You always do."

Zexion stared at Demyx as he felt panic speeding his heartbeat. Page number? He was just randomly flipping through a random book. He wasn't even looking in any of the book's content let alone knowing the page number.

Seeing his lover's struggle, Demyx settled himself beside Zexion and gently put the book aside. "You think I wouldn't notice anything? I'm not that dense, Zexion." Zexion stared at the ground in silence even when Demyx wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing." Zexion replied quickly. Too quickly.

The frown on Demyx's face deepened. Zexion didn't need to look up to know as the arm around his shoulders tightened.

"Zexy–"

"Get a room you two." A voice cut in and the tense atmosphere around them instantly shattered. "It's too early for me to deal with this kind of crap."

"It's late in the afternoon." Zexion corrected with a narrowed gaze. Demyx didn't see it, but Axel surely did.

"Axel!" Demyx smiled widely as the red head walked over to them. However, the joy over the blonde's face was quickly replaced by a frown when he saw how beat up Axel seemed with his torn cloak and bandages visible through the tears of his clothes.

"What happened to you?"

"Got a little run in with an enemy soldier."

"Enemy soldier?" Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Exactly where have you been? You even missed the morning meeting! Xemnas was pissed you know."

"I'll explain it to him later." Axel gave the usual wave he always does when he wanted to drop a subject. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Not really, aside from the fact that Luxord, Lexaeus and Marluxia got dispatched to the other Kingdoms for some investigations," Demyx replied before he noticed a strange look on his lover's face. "Zexy?" He whispered softly and gave the shorter man a light squeeze. That seemed to have done the trick as Zexion immediately snapped out from his trance.

"I'm a bit tired." Zexion said as he pulled himself from Demyx's comforting arms and stood up. He ignored the chill he felt at the loss of warmth and headed towards the doors. "I'm going to rest up in my room."

On his way out, Zexion apparently wasn't watching where he was going as his shoulder collided roughly against Axel. The smaller of the two turned, mouthing a quick apology before he left.

"Hey, Zexion!" Demyx called before he jumped up and hurried after his lover. "Sorry Axel, we'll talk later!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames stood with his hands on his hip as he watched his friends disappear beyond the door. Once he was left alone in the library, he slowly raised his clutched hand, pulling his fingers apart to reveal a note.

_-Meet me at the old storage at midnight.-_

Axel gave the note a long stare before he tossed the small paper into the air as it burst into flames. He stood there for a good moment, watching emotionlessly as the flames reduced the paper into ashes before it hit the floor. Blowing the ashes away with his foot, the Royal Guard headed towards the doors Zexion and Demyx exited through. When he thrust open the doors, he was met by Vexen.

"Axel." Vexen frowned sourly when he saw the red head. "Xemnas was looking for you this morning."

"Was he?" Axel asked, his emerald eyes sparkling in what seemed like amusement. "I'll have to go see him then."

"Don't bother. He went out with Saix a while ago." Vexen huffed. He never quite liked the red head and that goes the same for the other. The older man tried to step around the other, but was stopped when Axel spoke.

"Zexion is not in the library."

It wasn't hard to tell what the Chilly Academic wanted. After all, no one in the entire Kingdom ever bothered going into the library unless they were looking for the Cloak Schemer. Axel swears that the guy spent two thirds of his life in there.

"Then where is he?" Vexen asked impatiently. Axel stared at his senior for a moment before a smile graced his lips.

"Come to think of it, he mentioned something about the old storage room this morning. He might be in there."

"That rusted old place? It's been abandoned for years. Why would he be there?"

"Don't know." Axel shrugged. "I'm looking for him as well. Why don't we go together?"

Vexen eyed the red head, but didn't say anything as the two began walking down the hall. The walk was long and silent, but neither of them minded. They wouldn't have anything to speak of even if they tried. The two left the castle together and into the depth of the dark forest – or at least, what remained of it.

After what felt like hours, they finally came to a small, stone built house.

"Hey Zexion." Axel called; walking up to the heavy metal door as he slowly pushed it open, revealing the complete darkness inside. He didn't hesitate to go in, melting into the dark before Vexen shortly followed.

"Zexion?" Vexen called as he tried to see around the dark when the door of the house suddenly slammed shut behind him. He gasped, quickly turning only to meet a pair of emerald cat-like eyes that illuminated within the darkness.

"Axel!" The older man gasped, startled. "What is the meaning of–!"

"See ya, **_senpai_**."

* * *

Special thanks to lovelyxpeach who kindly took her time editing this chapter to make it better and easier on the eye for all the readers! =)


	2. Winter Dawn

_Beta'd by lovelyxpeach_

* * *

"Axel?"

Zexion called out to his friend as he slowly opened the door to the old storage house. He stepped inside, looking around for a moment before he placed his lamp on the nearest flat surface he could find.

"Yo, you're late." A voice suddenly greeted, causing Zexion to whirl around and find Axel behind the door as he slowly closed it.

"You're just early." Zexion countered before his gaze hardened. "I spoke with Roxas." He began, getting straight to the point.

The red head stopped for a split second before he put on a neutral face.

"Axel, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Hmm…" Axel rubbed his chin, pretending to think for a while before his usual smirk lifted to his lips. "No. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Axel!" Zexion snapped. He snapped for the first time in his twenty years of life. "This isn't a joke! You laid claim on Roxas! Do you know what that even means?"

"Hey, I haven't taken him yet."

"You gave him a **ring**." Zexion nearly hissed out the last word. "That's as good as marking him for eternity."

"Then let me ask you this, Zexion." Axel said with his hands on hip. "If it was Demyx in there, what would you do?"

"What?" Zexion was a little taken back by the sudden question.

"If it was Demyx who Xemnas had taken interest in and trapped in that damn world…" Axel trailed off as his eyes drifted to the pale blue ring with golden gems embedded in it, wrapped securely around the slate haired male's slender finger. "What would you do?"

"This isn't about Dem–"

"I said _if_." Axel turned his gaze back to Zexion as the candle in the lamp flickered. "_If_ it was Demyx, would you leave him in there? To be locked away for all eternity and watch as his powers are slowly drained just so Xemnas can take him?"

Zexion felt his blood run cold at the mere thought, but quickly shook it off. He knew what Axel was trying to do and there was no way he would give in. "There are no _if_s, Axel. The reality is that Xemnas took interest in Roxas. Not Demyx, not anyone else. You don't stand a chance against him. You're just digging your own grave." He desperately tried to persuade the red head.

"I don't?" Axel asked in a sweet yet sickly coated, sarcastic voice that sent shivers running down Zexion's spine. Something was wrong and it didn't feel right the way his red haired friend spoke to him in such a manner. All it did was serve to heighten the nauseating feeling he felt.

"What you're doing right now isn't what Roxas wants." Zexion said as his book appeared within his hand. "If you care about him then stop whatever you're planning and we can still pretend none of this ever happened. It's not too late to turn back, Axel."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Because you see…" Axel said as his chakrams appeared in his hands in a burst of flames. Zexion took a wary step back, only to feel himself stepping on something soft. He looked down and to his horror; he saw three familiar cloaks of the Royal Guards lying at his feet.

"…It's already too late."

The sound of an explosion suddenly shook the ground at their feet as the lamp fell and shattered on contact with the flat surface. Suddenly darkness blanketed the entire room as Zexion quickly looked around, having great difficulty focusing his sight.

"Ah~ it's about time they arrived."

"They?" Zexion tried to find where Axel's voice was located. "Axel, what is going on? What are you planning?"

"I don't remember you ever talking this much, Zexion."

Zexion's breath stopped when he felt hot trails of breath crawling over his skin as those words were softly whispered into his ear.

And then…everything faded to black.

oOo

"Close the gates! Don't let any more of them get in!" Larxene ordered sharply to the guards as another explosion shook the castle.

"Larxene!"

"Marluxia!" Larxene turned to see the Graceful Assassin stepping out of the portal as he looked around at the sentinels that were running around in a panic. "You're back! Where are Luxord and Lexaeus?"

"They're still on their assigned missions." Marluxia quickly answered before he looked around. "What is going on?

"We're under siege. It's the Kingdom of Diamonds and Clovers!"

"Where are the others?" Marluxia hastily asked, only to be interrupted by another explosion blasting through the castle wall.

"I don't know!" Larxene growled. "They're gone! All of them!" She shouted before a loud crashing sound was heard dangerously near them. Marluxia turned, whipping out his scythe just in time as his weapon clashed with a large sword.

The pink haired man stared at his opponent with eyes widened in slight surprise before he applied force into his weapon and pushed the other back.

"Squall Leonhart." Marluxia whispered as his eyes narrowed over the King of Clovers who glared back. "To think a King like you would be at the frontlines."

"Marluxia!" Larxene quickly took out her weapons. She was about to aid her comrade when an Electro-Mag Rod came down at her from behind. Sensing unnatural movement within the air, the blond woman quickly whirl around and sidestepped from the path of the attack, narrowly avoiding the hit.

"Attacking a woman from behind is rude." Larxene snarled. But when she lifted her head to meet the face of her attacker, she froze and stared with eyes wide in shock at the crimson haired man dressed in the black and green garment of the Clover Kingdom's Royal Guard uniform.

"Axel!" She gapped at the sight.

"Axel?" The red haired man stared at the Nymph before he broke out into a laugh. "You really should study the hit list carefully if you can't even tell the face of another kingdom's Royal Guard, yo."

oOo

"What is going on?!" Demyx shouted as he punched a Diamond guard over the head, instantly knocking him out. "Why weren't we alerted of the attack? The guards stationed at the portal should have sensed this huge surge of enemies!"

"We don't know, sir!" The Spade guard by his side replied. "We tried contacting them but no one is picking up!"

Hearing this, worry quickly over took the royal soldier and he bolted away from the battle as swiftly as he could with only one thought in mind.

"Zexion!" Demyx called, bursting into the bedroom of his lover only to find it empty.

"Zexy?" He quickly looked around.

When he didn't see the slate haired man, he turned, about to walk off when something caught his eye. The illusionist's bed was left in disarray—that in itself set off warning bells in the blonde's head. He was always a clean and tidy freak. It wasn't in the man's nature to let anything be misplaced in his own room before ever leaving. With that thought in mind, Demyx walked over to the bed, eyeing the messy blanket before he found a piece of paper sticking out from beneath it.

The blond picked it up and began examining the sheet of paper before noticing a few words scribbled on the other side.

_Zexion is in the old storage. _

oOo

"I wonder if Demyx found him yet." Axel muttered as he gazed up at the starry night. "Zexion's gonna kill me even if I live through this." He chuckled before looking down to the love of his life that was wrapped up within his cloak and sleeping soundlessly in his arms.

"I can barely feel his power." Axel mumbled as he buried his face into the soft blond hair. Taking in his lover's scent, he gently rubbed circles on the small teen's back. The Royal Guard slowly closed his eyes as he tried to recall the last time he saw the blond on his feet.

"He probably already lost the strength to walk…" He opened his eyes, pulling away a little as emerald eyes scanned over that sleeping face.

"Roxas, wake up."

Axel waited, but received no response. He sighed, unwinding an arm from the boy as he cupped the delicately carved face into his hand.

"Come on Roxie. I need you to wake up."

The blond stirred as Axel's hand slowly rubbed at his cheek.

"Roxie."

A moan escaped from the rosy lips as azure eyes slowly fluttered open. "A…Axel?" The red head smiled at the sleepy voice. He leaned in, giving those tender lips a quick peck before he pulled back.

"Yo. You're finally awake."

The blond didn't respond. He lay limply within the tall man's arms, still half dazed. Axel didn't rush him. He held the small body close to his, enjoying the teen's warmth as the blonde's mind slowly began to clear. The instant he was fully awake, he sat up with a startled gasp.

"Axel!"

Axel parted his lips to respond, but he didn't get the chance when the small body pounced onto him with his pale arms thrown around his neck. When their bodies collided, the Royal Guard quickly bit the inside of his mouth, holding back a wince as he carefully wrapped his arms around his love.

"It's only been a while and you already missed me?" Axel asked teasingly. Roxas didn't respond. He just clung onto him longer before he finally spoke.

"Where were you?"

"In the castle of course." Axel sang. "I swear that Saix, the leader of the Royal Guards is a complete slave driver. He's been–"

Whatever Axel was going to say, he couldn't finish it as Roxas suddenly pushed Axel into the camellias and pulled his dark t-shirt up, revealing the bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Does this Saix abuse you and use you for target practice?" The blond demanded, his blue eyes practically glaring at his lover.

"It's more like he uses me as a slave and–"

"Stop." Axel immediately shut his mouth despite how gently and almost inaudibly the blond spoke the commanding word in.

"Please…just stop. No more…"

"Roxas–"

"No, Axel. I don't want to hear any more excuses." Roxas whispered as a tear landed onto the Royal Guard's pale cheek. The red head just stared at the tears falling from those sorrowful blue eyes, unable to do anything but lie there as he listened to the shattering sound of his own heart.

"It's always like this. You always come back with so many injuries…"

"It's not a big deal. I've had much worst; it's in my job requirement."

"That's not the problem!" Roxas shouted as he quickly raised his hands and tried to wipe his tears away.

"You're always like this…making up all sorts of excuses and lies. You never tell me anything! You always leave me in the dark while you run off somewhere doing something stupid. Had you ever considered my feelings?"

"Roxie–"

"Do you have any idea how scared I am?" Roxas asked as he slowly opened his tear filled eyes again and gazed into Axel's green ones. "Every time you leave, I can't help but feel insecure. I'm always afraid that every time we meet it would be the last time… that you will never return again. That I…I–"

Using the strength in his elbows, Axel quickly pushed him back up, scooping Roxas into his arms as he pulled the boy flush against his body. "Shh, don't cry." Axel cooed softly as he pressed Roxas's face deep into his chest and carefully strokes the boy's quivering back.

"Please…" Roxas sniffed as he clutched onto the black fabric of Axel's t-shirt. "Axel, please stop…all of this, everything…"

"No." Axel said softly as his arms around his blond tightened. "I can't…"

Roxas wanted to break down even more right then and there at the other's words. He wanted to beat the red head, to scream at him for his idiocy, but he couldn't. He didn't have any more spare energy to beat the other man despite him being so near.

"I know I caused you a lot of pain, Roxas, but I didn't want you to worry–"

"Not worry?" Roxas forced out a laugh. "You think by lying and hiding secrets from me that I wouldn't worry? You have no idea how hard it is…every passing minute I was…" The blond broke off with a choke, unable to continue as more tears escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks only to soak the older man's shirt.

"Axel, do you have such little faith in me?"

"I could say the same to you." Axel countered. "Why can't you put a little trust in me? I didn't make it into the Royal Guard for nothing. I always feel as though there's a constant need to keep reminding you that I'm much older than you."

"Technically speaking, I'm twenty-six while you're only twenty-one." The teen sniffed lightly as his tears started to dry. "When you first came to this world you were thirteen, five years younger than me."

"Well, well." Axel smirked. "I know you're an uke, Roxie, but to think you're also a pedo– Ow!" Axel shouted in pain when Roxas had bit into his shoulder so hard that the red head swore it was going to bleed. Quickly tearing his shoulder from the blond, he quickly looked under his shirt only to see the bite mark on his skin rapidly healing.

"What did you do that for?"

"I thought it was your _dream_ to have me mark you." Roxas responded in a sharp, sarcastic tone that put a frown over the red head.

"Letting you bite me is different if it's not going to leave anything but pain." Axel retorted, wincing again as he rubbed his newly healed skin. "If we weren't in this damn world I'll let you mark me as hard as you want – in bed of course."

"I don't remember you being so perverted when you were a kid."

"Then I suppose we know who is to blame." The red head winked before he pulled Roxas's face up and gave him quick peck on his cheek. At the innocent action, Roxas's face flared in shades of crimson that rivalled the surrounding camellia. Axel snickered at the sight, drinking in the fidgeting form of the blond who suddenly found interest in counting the flowers at their feet.

"I'm still angry."

"I know." Axel sighed as he reached to his neck and grabbed the silver chains. Searing heat was being emitted from his fingers to the chains, melting the thin metal as he broke it with a snap. He hurriedly took the ring out before the necklace automatically restored to its original unbroken form.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered in confusion as he watched Axel grabbed his left hand and lifted it up. When the Diamond Prince's eyes trailed to their linked hand, he saw something out of place for the first time. On his pale arm that was usually exposed was covered by a very long, dark sleeve. He blinked, staring at the sleeve for a long while before his eyes slowly trailed down before his blue orbs dilated in horror.

He was wearing Axel's cloak.

The usual cloak that had been missing from Axel was now wrapped around his body.

"Axel? What is this?" Roxas demanded, but was ignored as a small, silver ring was smoothly slid onto his ring finger.

"Today will be the last time. It's time this dream ends…for that perverted old bastard."

"What?" The young prince stared at the ring on his finger before he looked up to meet his lover's emerald eyes.

"What do you mean?" Blue eyes slowly began to widen in fear. "Axel, what have you–"

"Roxas!" Axel suddenly shouted, causing the blond to flinch as their eyes stared at each other in silence.

"Remember this anxiousness and pain you're feeling. I'm the same, Roxas." The Royal Guard said as he grasp onto the blonde's pale hands firmly. "Every time we part, I am always scared that Xemnas would succeed in taking you. Every passing second I can't stop thinking of anything else but the thought of you suffering alone in this sickening world. It hurts how I couldn't do anything when I knew how much you were suffering over the years!"

Roxas stared at Axel in shock at his last outburst. He stared at the red head, seeing the pain swirling within his eyes that he was all too familiar with.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered before he shifted his gaze down towards the camellias guiltily. He suddenly felt very ashamed. There he was shouting at Axel, about how the red head was completely unaware of his feelings when it should have been the other way around. It was him who was ignorant…and him who didn't have complete trust in his lover, not Axel.

"I'm…I'm really sor–mph!" Roxas apologized, or that was what he was trying to do when a hand was clapped over his mouth, making the last bit of his words muffled against the large hand.

"We were both at fault, so I'd say we're both even." Axel chuckled before he slowly pulled his hand back.

Roxas didn't say anything. He quietly gave Axel a soft nod in understanding before their previous conversation resurface in his mind.

"What did you mean by the dream will end? And moreover, why am I wearing your cloak?"

"Your clothes aren't exactly…" Axel struggled on finding the right word. "_Decent_." He smiled at the confusion the blond was wearing over his face. The blond looked so cute that it was really hard to resist.

"It may be a little big, but it'll protect you from the cold so bear with it for now. I'd give you my shoes as well, but they're way too big."

"What cold?" The blond asked as he shifted back a little. "Axel, what is going on?"

"Roxas. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. But–"

"Then believe in me." Axel said as he leaned his forehead against Roxas's as the two stared into each other's eye. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me, Roxas."

Roxas stared into Axel's emerald eyes and saw the resolve burning within them. He didn't know why, but at the sight, he couldn't help but smile as he felt like a huge amount of weight was suddenly lifted from his body.

"I trust–" Roxas wasn't able to finish his sentence. One second, he was sitting on Axel's lap, their foreheads still connected. The next moment, he found himself in Axel's strong arms. The sound of ripping flesh was heard and he stared with wide, helpless blue eyes as he watched the Royal Guard's head fly off from his neck. Blood splattered over Roxas's face as he stared at the missing cranium from the body clenching tightly onto him.

**"AXEL!"** Roxas screamed in horror as he clenched onto the headless body tightly in his arms. Axel's fallen head shattered into hundreds of crimson petals before they twirled over the headless body and reformed the head over the cleanly sliced neck. He watched almost anxiously as the head renewed itself until the last piece of petal landed onto the red head's face and melted into his skin. It was only when Roxas tore his eye away for the first time; looking across the field of camellias did he spot the very person that made his blood run cold.

"Damn! That hurts!" Axel complained as he slowly opened his acid green eyes to the visitor they had. Unlike Roxas who had a pure look of horror over his face, Axel was smirking.

Roxas didn't hear a word his lover was saying. He just stared at his captor…the one who had been keeping him bottled in this world all these years.

"Xemnas…" Roxas whispered breathlessly as he unconsciously clenched onto Axel's shirt.

"What are you doing?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand, a direct demand from the King of Spades.

The Royal Guard didn't respond as his emerald eyes glared at his ruler.

"I asked what you are doing here, Axel!" Xemnas snapped as Axel held onto Roxas tightly with one hand while a chakram appeared in his other. When Roxas noticed Axel's action, he quickly grabbed onto his shirt to stop him.

"Trust me, Roxas." Axel murmured lowly as he gently pried Roxas's weak grip off him, giving his lover a gentle gaze before he shot Xemnas the coldest glare.

"I know what I'm doing."

oOo

"There's too many of them. This will never end!" Tifa – one of the Kingdom of Diamonds' Royal Guards shouted as she slammed her fist into another Spade guard that came at her way.

"Where?" Cloud growled as he grabbed the enemy soldier by the neck and slammed the man against a nearby wall. "Where is Xemnas?" He demanded with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The guard struggled against the Diamond king's grip. He scratched at Cloud's hand, but the blond only tightened his grasp at the man's resistance, cutting off his air supply as the man began to choke.

"Cloud, calm down!" Sora shouted as he quickly grabbed the blonde's arm. "I know how you feel, but anger won't get you anywhere."

Cloud stared at Sora with all the hatred that had been built up throughout years as it blazed within his blue eyes. When he met with Sora's however, his gaze somewhat softened. Hesitantly, the blond began to release the guard. The moment his hold was loose enough, the guard scrambled up, about to make a run for it only to be knocked out by a hard kick from Tifa.

"Cloud-sama." Cloud quickly turned to see another one of his Royal guards appearing beside him.

"Vincent." Cloud's eyes widened at the man's appearance. "Did you find him?"

"I went together with his majesty, Leon-sama into castle dungeon. The prince is not there."

After hearing Vincent's report, Cloud's hopes came crashing down. His older brother wasn't in the dungeon? Then where could he be? Cloud had searched through every single room he came across. He even trashed Xemnas' bedroom but his older brother was nowhere in sight.

"Sora!" A sudden shout from the silver haired teen brought Cloud from his thoughts as both he and Sora turned to find Riku at the end of the hallway.

"Riku! Did you find something?" The brunette shouted as he hurried to his best friend's side with Cloud trailing behind.

"Look at this." Riku said as he ran a finger over a small, burnt mark on the creamy white wall.

"…It's a scorch mark." Sora stated as Riku rolled his sea green eyes at the obvious statement.

"My uncle is obsessed with perfection." Riku began. Cloud just stood to the side, listening while constantly staying on guard for attackers. He wasn't surprised when Riku mentioned his uncle, as Cloud knew his identity long ago. It was a secret only King Mickey, Leon and him knew. How Sora found out, he had no clue but now wasn't the time to ask.

The silverette discovered something, and that was what was most important for the time being.

"Everything in his world has to be perfect. That's why he wanted Roxas. He has this twisted obsession with everything that's beautiful. So–" Riku tapped the small burnt on the wall. "Why is there something like this on the wall? Knowing my uncle, he would never let this go."

Cloud stared at the burn before his sharp eyes caught something at the edge of the mark. "This is…" Cloud leaned in to take a closer look. "An arrow?" He stared at the pointed head of the burnt stain in mild surprise.

"Arrow?" Sora whispered, leaning in as well only to see that it was true. Although it was really faint, he could definitely see a small head of an arrow.

"Wait…maybe this is…!" The brunette gasped as he darted off before anyone could stop him. Cloud and Riku stared after the other boy and when Sora reached the end of the long hall he looked around the wall before a smile brightened over his face.

"It's here! Riku! Cloud! It's here!"

"What's there?" Cloud asked as he ran over and saw Sora pointing at another small burn mark.

"It's Axel! I'm sure of it, Riku! He has the power over fire!"

"Axel?" Cloud snapped as his gaze hardened. Sora froze when he realized his slipup. "Sora, what did you mean by that? You met up with a Spade Royal Guard?"

"Now's not the time." Riku said urgently. "If we follow this, it'll lead us to Roxas. We have to hur–" Riku wasn't able to finish what he was going to say as the wall behind him suddenly burst open. In an instant, Cloud was standing in front of Riku and his broadsword clashed with claymore. He glared coldly at the blue haired attacker dressed in the Spades' Royal Guard cloak.

"Luna Diviner, Saix." Cloud muttered as Sora and Riku quickly summoned their Keyblades.

"Those weapons…" Saix gasped at the sight of the two teens. Taking his chance while the other was distracted, Cloud stepped forward, giving his weapon a hard push and successfully threw Saix back.

"Sora, Riku, go. I'll catch up later."

"Okay." Sora nodded, knowing full well that Cloud wouldn't lose to some Royal Guard. "Come on, Riku!"

"You're not getting away!" Saix snapped, only to be pushed back by Cloud.

"Your opponent is me." The blond whispered in a deathly voice before he pulled his sword back, letting the Royal Guard stagger forward before he aimed his knee into the man's gut and sent him crashing into the wall.

oOo

"The old storage…" Demyx gasped. He was out of breath since hurrying to the location from the note he found. Glancing back to the castle in the distance, he watched explosions occurring every now and again. Turning back to the storage, he pushed open the heavy doors and hurried inside.

"Zexy?" Demyx called, holding the lamp up to push away the darkness. Almost immediately, he spotted Zexion, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Zexy!" Demyx shouted as he hurried to his lover's side and set the lamp on the ground beside him. He quickly checked the teen for his breathing, then pulse. After that, he checked over the man's body, making sure there were no other injuries on him before he dared to move the body into his arms.

"Zexy!" Demyx called as he held the slate haired man tightly within his arms. "Zexy, wake up!"

After a few more attempts, Zexion finally reacted to Demyx's constant calls with a light stir. The blond immediately stopped, waiting patiently to let the illusionist slowly regain his consciousness.

"Demyx?" Zexion moaned with foggy eyes, obviously haven't fully wake up yet.

Demyx responded by putting his hand gently against Zexion's cheek. "Zexy, what happened?" Demyx asked slowly.

For a moment, Zexion looked as though he couldn't comprehend what Demyx was saying. He lay in his lover's arm for a few minutes before his eyes flew wide as his most recent memories flooded his mind.

"Axel!" The blue haired man suddenly shouted as he grabbed onto his lover's cloak and choking the Melodious Nocturne.

"Z-Zexy! I…I c-can't–!"

"Where is he, Demyx!"

oOo

"This is…" Sora whispered as he watched the wall slowly slide open to reveal a narrow passage.

"I didn't remember there being a trap door here..." Riku muttered as Sora looked around, making sure there were no guards around them.

"Come on." The brunette said as the two teens stepped into the passage and down the steep, spiral staircase. The walk was long with barely any light to show them the way. The two teens gripped their Keyblades tightly, constantly on guard as they slowly descend down each steps. After what felt like eternity, Sora finally saw the end of the staircase, and a bluish glow of light beyond.

Sora pushed himself against the wall and peeked out from around the corner. When he was sure there was no one there, he signalled for Riku as the two hurried into a large, white chamber.

"This is…" Riku stared at a giant black globe at the center of the room. "That must be the portal Axel mentioned."

"So Roxas is inside?" Sora gasped as he stared at the scale of the ominous portal. Even from the distance, the brunette could feel the dark power radiating from it. "But…how do I go in there? It's made out of dark substance. Wouldn't I be crushed if I go in?"

"It should be fine." Riku said as he slowly walked up to the globe. He stared at the giant portal before lifting a finger to feel some of the dark particles fluttering towards him. "Darkness swallows light and light produces darkness. Xemnas alone doesn't have that much power, so he feed light to darkness in order to create the world he used to trap Roxas."

"So in other word it's a one way ticket in." Sora said with a smile as he tightened his grip over his Keyblade. "Roxas." The brunette whispered as he felt his heart beat in hope, anticipation, and fear. They were finally going to see Roxas, so why was he afraid? Was he afraid what he might see? Afraid of what Roxas would be reduced into during these years when they couldn't do anything but watch?

"Come on Sora." Riku said softly as he placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "The Diamond prince is waiting."

"Yeah." Sora mumbled. With a deep breath, the two teens stepped into the dark portal. A beam of light blinded them as they felt a blast of warmth creeping over their skin. By the time they had opened their eyes, they found themselves under a starry night, surrounded by endless fields of flowers.

"Camellias?" Sora whispered at the sight. The camellias are the symbol of the Kingdom of Diamonds. Why is there something like this here in the Black Spades?

The brunette bended down and picked up one of the illuminating flower. The minute he did, he cried out in surprise and dull pain as he felt an electric shock ran throughout his body, draining away his energy.

"Sora!" Riku gasped as he caught his friend and slapped the flower from his hand.

"These flowers are created to drain your power of light." Riku said as he remembered what Axel had told him.

"Roxas…he was here for so many years?" Sora whispered in horror, taking a couple of deep breathes before he was finally able to steady himself. "You don't seemed to be affected, Riku."

"I'm a Spade, Sora." Riku reminded his friend with a faint smile. "Darkness is the base of my power. Most likely Xemnas had these flowers only to drain the energy of light so he wouldn't be affected by them." He explained as his eyes roamed around their surroundings.

"Xemnas." Sora growled out that name hatefully as his fists rolled up so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Where do you think Roxas could–" The brunette began, but he wasn't able to finish as a scream suddenly resonated through the air.

"That voice." Both Riku and Sora held their breaths at the sound of that nostalgic voice echoing into the night. "Roxas!"

The two ran towards where they had heard the scream. As they ran Riku was had a firm hold on Sora's wrist, in case the brunette was to fall and touch the flowers. When they made their ways over a hill, the first thing they saw was thousands of red petals scattered into the air, pulled down by gravity and forming together to take shape of what seemed to be a human.

"Axel!" A tear-filled voice yelled as Sora's eyes quickly darted across the field of flower before he spotted Xemnas in the distance. The man stood tall, a stoic look sewed upon his face. Beside him was Roxas. The same Roxas Sora had remembered – looking exactly the same as that day he was taken away eight years ago.

The blond was kneeling within the crimson flowers. His eyes were wide in horror and was obviously fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. Wrapped around him were shattered remains of a holy barrier made of light. His arm was raised over his head and held onto tightly by the King of Spade himself. Aside from his eyes that were focused on Axel, his entire body was slump, his only support being his captor's strong grip.

"…get off…" A deep voice spoke as Sora quickly looked back to see Axel. He stood there with only the right half of his body. His left side was still being restored by the petals.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" Axel snapped, only to have a glowing red blade shot his way, stabbing him right between the eyes as Roxas' horrified scream filled the air.

"Axel–" Sora gasped, about to jump in when Riku suddenly pulled him back. "Riku! What are you doing?" Sora snapped. His grip over his Keyblade tightened at the display of cruelty and that horrifying scream he had never heard from the blond.

"Roxas is our first priority. Now is a chance better than any to sneak up on Xemnas and free him while he's distracted."

"But Axel's–"

"Sora, remember what Axel said. _Time _does not exist in this space." Riku said as he glanced down to the scene below. "That means that…" He watched with narrowed eyes as Axel's head and body was reformed by the surrounding petals. "As long as you're within this space, you can't die."

"But we can't just leave him there!"

"Sora, think about why Axel left us clue to this place and why he is here right now." Riku said softly, giving the brunette another tug to draw him back. "Axel is acting as the bait for us. He created this chance solely for the purpose so that we can take Roxas away while Xemnas is distracted."

Sora's eyes widened at Riku's explanation. Giving a quick look back to Axel and Roxas, he backed away slightly so he could be out of their sights.

"But how do we sneak up on him? Xemnas will sense us for sure." Sora groaned. If only his brother or any of their Royal Guards are here then things would be so much simpler.

"I can mask my presence for a few seconds and since my power is the darkness, he won't be able to sense me as well as he can with light." Riku said softly. "All you need to do is to prepare an opening in the barrier so that you and Roxas can escape."

"Right, create an opening." Sora said nervously as he glanced down to his Keyblade. "I just hope this works."

"It will." A high, squeaky voice suddenly spoke as the two teens jumped in surprise. They quickly whirled around and found a petite figure dressed in the Spade Royal Guard uniform standing behind them.

"You're…!" Sora gasped before a smile brightened over both the boys' lips.

oOo

"Stop this already!" Roxas shut his eyes as Axel's arm was sliced off. The red head's screams echoed its way into his lover. Very reluctantly, Roxas brought his eyes back to his love, feeling a tear escape as he watched the red head's left leg followed the example of his arm.

"You heartless bastard!" The blond gave another weak tug at his arm in futile attempt to break free of the Spade King's hold. "You already have me!" He screamed, his eyes never leaving Axel's recovering form. "What more do you want?"

"Silence!" Xemnas roared before his Ethereal Blade shot out of his palm and thrust it forward.

"Filthy orphan rat." The king of Spade snarled, ignoring Roxas's scream as a large hole was formed right through the center of Axel's chest before an explosion blasted his body apart. But Xemnas didn't stop there. He keeps firing his attack, breaking Axel down beyond recognizable before he paused to let the Royal Guard reform, then repeating the cycle all over again.

"Axel!" Roxas desperately tried to go to his lover, but his body wouldn't obey him. He felt completely drained. He didn't even have the strength to move his toes. "Stop! Please…no more…!" The blond began to sob, unable to stand the hideous sight he as seeing as he was forced to watch and hear his lover's pain while he was helplessly trapped under Xemnas's grip.

"Don't cry…Tears don't suit you, Roxie." Axel's voice whispered from across the field as Roxas's head snapped up. His cobalt blue eyes were met with calm, acid green ones. The sight of his love's eyes only succeeds in making more tears cascade and fall from his blue hues. Axel's gaze softened, just for a split second before his head was detached again. Roxas closed his eyes and another wave of wetness ran down his cheek. His entire body went limp, with only Xemnas's grip preventing him from falling.

"You love him so much?" Xemnas snarled as Roxas felt the hand on his tightened, but he didn't open his eyes nor look up at the vile man. He just hung there limply, tears uncontrollably flooding down his face. He didn't move when he felt a large hand sliding down his head and resting under his jaw. With a harsh tug, Roxas found himself on his feet, his entire body's weight forced up by the hand under his chin.

"Look at me." Xemnas demanded.

Roxas didn't respond.

"Look at me!"

The blond slowly and warily opened his eyes, but he wasn't looking a Xemnas whose face was before him. He was staring at his lover from the corner of his eyes, staring at the petal that was reassembling his lover's broken body.

A sharp pain at his arm quickly snapped Roxas out as his gaze reluctantly fell to Xemnas.

"You love that orphan rat so much?"

Xemnas waited, but Roxas didn't speak. The blond glared at him for a long while before his eyes drifted back to Axel.

_"Trust me."_ Axel's words echoed into his head as another droplet of his tears slid down his face.

When the silver haired man saw how much those cold eyes softened and melted into warmth, a low growl rumbled from his throat.

"I gave you everything and showered you with my love!" Xemnas shouted. His amber eyes were blazing with anger. "So why? Why did you choose that nobody over me?!"

"It's Axel." Roxas whispered as he felt the hands under his jaw loosen for a split second, but not enough to let him fall back into the flowers. Blue eyes shifted up, glaring coldly and fearlessly into confused, angry amber colored pools that always made the blond tremble.

"He's got a name and it's Axel. A-x-e-l. And he's the only one I will ever love, got it memorized?" Roxas spat before Xemnas quickly tossed the blond aside, jumping back just as a chakram flew by and missed his nose by a mere inch.

"That's how it is, _your majesty_." Axel said with a wide smirk plastered over his face. He stared at his lover with proud eyes, happy to see Roxas finally taking a stance against Xemnas. Roxas, catching Axel's smirk, smiled back.

When Xemnas saw that genuine smile Roxas had never shown him, he was consumed by rage.

"You're nothing but a lowly guard! How dare you!" Xemnas hissed darkly, turning to Axel whose body had just fully been restored. The Royal Guard quickly waved his hands as his weapons reappeared into his hands in a burst of flames.

"Heh. Finally taking me seriously now?" Axel taunted as Xemnas's scowl deepened.

"I should have never allowed you into my castle when I found you on the street that day, number eight!"

"Well now, isn't that too bad?" Axel taunted, not showing even the slightest fear as a dark aura masked Xemnas's body.

"Once I kill you, Roxas will be freed from your little illusions." The silver haired man said as two glowing blades shot out of his hand.

"Illusion?" Axel sneered and his eyes narrowed down into a glare. Before he could snap at the Spade King, his eyes widened briefly before a smirk slid over his lips.

"Are we going to keep talking all day, _your majesty_? I'd like to hurry and get my little Roxie to a warm bed so we can fullfill our ritual." The red head said. At the the word _ritual_, both Xemnas's and Roxas's eyes widened in horror.

The blond was about to cover the ring on his finger out of reflex, but stopped when he caught Axel's gaze. The fire user was planning something. Though Roxas didn't know what it was, he knew he could fully trust Axel, so he held up his ringed hand for Xemnas to see clearly.

The rage that emanated from Xemnas was something no words could describe. Roxas felt cold sweat starting to seep from his body just from the sight. He shifted away with the little strength he had left and covered the ring over his finger protectively the angrier the Spade king grew.

"**AXEL!**" Xemnas charged forward with his blade over his head. Axel shifted back, but before he could make any move, a familiar portal of dark energy was suddenly formed behind the red head, trapping him on the spot.

_'He's trying to take him out of this world.'_ Roxas thought in horror as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted before letting out a startled gasp when a blast of wind blew pass him. The blonde's eyes widened. Before he could make out exactly what had flown by, he yelped as two arms were suddenly wrapped around him from behind.

"Perish!" Xemnas shouted as Axel stood there, his chakrams raised up to block the other man's weapon.

Never once did his smirk wither, and that made Xemnas fume even more as he slam his blade down. At that second before their weapons collide; Xemnas saw it. He saw his own reflection staring back at him within those finely polished chakrams. There was something else in there…a blurred silhouette of what seemed to be a person behind him. Xemnas quickly spun around, using the Ethereal Blade in his left palm to block the dark Keyblade that was aiming at his head while the blade in his right clashed with that of Axel's chakrams.

"You!" Xemnas shouted in pure shock as he stared into the face of the boy who he had been trying to hunt down for years. "Why are you here?"

"It's been a while, **_Xemnas._**" Riku growled as he landed onto the ground. Just when he was about to thrust his Keyblade forward, the ground suddenly shook. Caught off guard, all three of them stumbled, but Xemnas was the first to recover as he took his chance and blasted both Axel and Riku away, causing the two to skitter harshly over the camellias and scatter the crimson petals into the air.

Xemnas raised a hand, waving off some of confounded flower petals that were obstructing his view as he turned and realized that Roxas was gone.

"It can't be…" The Spade King muttered, his amber eyes narrowing as he looked around before quickly spotting a brunette who was running away with his possession.

"No!" Xemnas's enraged scream tore through the air. He raised his hand as spheres of red light formed over the brunette's head. Before he could fire out the attacks, his arm was quickly grabbed from behind.

"Careful now." The deep voice of the Flurry of Dancing Flames growled before a wall of flames shot out from the camellias and trapped him within the tight space. "You wouldn't want to get burn, do you?"

"Axel!" Roxas stared at the flames in horror before he struggled lightly against the brunette who was carrying him. "Please wait! Axel is–!"

"Axel will be fine! Riku is there with him!" The brunette shouted, causing Roxas freeze up.

"Ri…ku?" Roxas rolled that familiar name before his eyes slowly widened at the realization. Eventually he turned to meet bright blue eyes that stared down at him.

"Sora?" Roxas choked a little as he tried to swallow back the tears threatening to fall. "Are you Sora Leonhart?"

When the brunette's smile widened, Roxas received his answer. Sora…the young Sora from the Clovers Kingdom he had always played with. The ten year old boy whom he knew had grown up considerably, becoming the same age as he was.

"I'd love to sit down and talk, but we don't have the time." Sora said urgently as the ground began to shake again. Roxas gasped when he saw a glow of yellowish light begin to appear behind one of the hills. Seeing the light as well prompted the blonde's rescuer to run faster towards the source.

When they made it to the other side, Roxas discovered what the source of the light was. There, within the red flowers, was a large crack within the air, as though a transparent glass or barrier was there. At the center of the crack, a piece had fallen out of place, revealing a yellowish glowing portal.

"Roxas!" A high, pitched voice called as Roxas shifted his eyes a little to the portal's left to see King Mickey from the Kingdom of Hearts. The mouse was dressed in the Spade's Royal Guard cloak, making it clear that he infiltrated his way into the castle.

"King Mickey?" Roxas whispered, unable to comprehend exactly what was going on. First Riku, then Sora and now King Mickey? What exactly was happening?

"Your majesty! Is the exit stable?" Sora quickly asked as he hurried over to the mouse with Roxas secured in his arms.

"I can't say but it should be enough to get through!" King Mickey squeaked before his head snapped towards an explosion occurring from the distance.

Roxas stared towards the eruption in horror as he saw a pillar of flames shooting up into the starry night. "Axel…" The blond tried to reach for the flames, but Sora had quickly pulled him back, holding the smaller blond tighter as Mickey rushed over to them.

"Hurry! They won't be able to hold Xemnas off for long!" The King of Hearts urged, giving the brunette a push as all three of them fell into the portal. The second they entered the tunnel of light, both Roxas and Sora screamed as a jolt of electricity course through their body.

"Hang in there!" Mickey's voice called from somewhere within the distance, his voice too was masked with hints of discomfort, meaning he was suffering the same pain as the two young princes.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut. He gave out a final cry when his body skidded and slammed against the cold stone floor. The blond lay there, feeling extremely nauseous with fatigue overtaking his body. When he felt a chilling sensation from the air around him, he shivered before his eyes slowly parted to reveal that they had landed in a plain white chamber.

"This is…?" Roxas muttered wearily as he fought the sleep that was threatening to overtake him.

"Sora, are you alright?" Mickey's voice echoed as Roxas shifted his eyes to the sound. He tried to move, but found it hard to command his numb body.

"Yeah…Where's Roxas?" Sora looked around, gasping when he finally spotted the blond prince lying on the cold ground meters away from him. The brunette immediately scrambled onto his feet, ignoring the stinging pain throbbing throughout his entire body as he hurriedly made it to the frail Diamond prince. Just when he was about to gather the boy back into his arms, the glowing portal that was supposed to be the entrance to the world Xemnas created suddenly turned into an eerie shade of black.

"Sora!" King Mickey's shout was the only warning Sora got as he spun around to see a glowing blade shot towards him. Before his attack could connect however, a blur of red shot pass Xemnas and pushed the Clover prince from the pathway of the attack before Xemnas's weapon clashed with a dark Keyblade.

"Go!" Riku shouted, gritting his teeth as he tried to push Xemnas back.

The Spade King glared, but he wasn't glaring at his nephew. He was glaring at Axel, eyes narrowing by the second as the red haired Royal Guard scooped the object of his affection into his filthy arms.

"Don't touch him!" Xemna's shouted so loud that his voice nearly shook the chamber. With a swing of his arm, he threw Riku away and the silverette was sent flying right into a wall and had the air knocked from his lungs.

"Riku!" Sora shouted in horror. He would have run to his best friend if not for Axel's arm that was locked around his small waist, carrying both him and Roxas as he darted for the stair.

Xemnas growled at their retrieving form and he bent his knees, ready to go after them when Mickey quickly blocked his path with his Keyblade in hand.

"I'll hold him off, hurry and go!"

"Your majesty!" Sora gasped before his blue eyes drifted to Riku who managed to pull himself together but was clutching onto his stomach, coughing heavily as he tried to return to the battle. _Riku!_ The brunette called out that name mentally.

The silverette looked up, as though he could hear Sora through a mysterious mental link. Their eyes met briefly before Riku's eyes snapped to Xemnas while Sora quickly twisted himself from Axel's grip and landed gracefully onto the narrow steps.

"Can you run?" Axel asked, never once stopping in his sprint as he adjusted Roxas into a more comfortable position in both of his arms.

"I'm fine." Sora said, waving his hand as his Keyblade appeared in a flash of light. A loud explosion occurred from below them, but neither one of them looked back.

"Tch. Hey shortie, you have the power of darkness don't you? Can you–"

"I got the power of light."

Axel would have frozen on the spot if not for the danger approaching them. "What? The Clover is based around the power of darkness! How could you have the power of light?"

"My mother was a Diamond before she married my father!" Sora said with a frown. "Leon inherited my father's blood but I was gifted with my mother's."

"Damn it." Axel cursed. "So all you can do make a damn barrier?"

"You make it sound as though light is useless." The brunette said, his voice sounding slightly offended.

"Considering the situation, yeah it pretty much is." Axel replied as he leaped and skipped pass three steps. "With you two born with light, I can't summon out any portals to teleport you away unless you can tell me that your barrier and purifying ability can _miraculously_ get Roxas to safety."

**_"ROXAS!"_** Xemnas's scream suddenly echoed from the darkness behind them.

Sora jumped in surprise while Axel gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the blond. "Tch. He doesn't know how to give up."

"Axel." A weak voice mumbled as Axel's emerald eyes darted down to find Roxas cracking open his eyes weakly, revealing the tints of blue hidden underneath.

"Hey Roxie." Axel whispered softly and lovingly. At the sight, Sora couldn't help but smile, though it disappeared as soon as it came onto his face. It was no time to be romanticized and his expression hardened as he constantly looked around in case enemies had the audacity to suddenly appear in the empty space.

Roxas tried to speak more, but his voice came out in a husky and dry cough.

"Shh, don't worry. Everything will be alright." Axel soothed softly.

"I can see the exit!" Sora chirped happily.

The red head lifted his head, smiling as well when he saw the exit at the very top of the spiraling staircase. Upon the sound of an explosion that was dangerously close to them, Axel quickly halted in his steps and he spun around with cat-like eyes glaring into the darkness behind them.

"Axel?" Sora gasped, quickly running to the red head's side only to have Roxas shoved back into his arms.

"Take Roxas and get out of here."

"What?" Sora gasped and he could feel the blond tense within his arms.

"You heard me! Xemnas is coming."

"Then I'll hold him off!" Sora said. "Roxas needs you–"

"This castle is swarming with the invading soldiers from the Diamonds and Clovers. What would they think if they see me running around with the prince they came to rescue?" Axel snapped as he summoned his chakrams. "Just go! Get Roxas to safety!"

Sora stared at Axel hesitantly before he felt a light shift in Roxas as those tired blue eyes open further.

"–el…A-Axel..."

The red head froze upon hearing the pleading call of his name. He stared down and in that moment he felt his heart shatter just looking at the pained expression on the blonde's face. Those clear blue eyes were begging him to stay, but both of them knew that wouldn't happen.

"Don't look like that. You made it seem as though we'll never meet again." Axel said jokingly. He leaned down until he could be at an eyelevel with his lover. He reached out his hand, brushing his fingers over the sensitive skin of the blond's neck before hooking the silver chains. With a tug, the necklace hidden under Roxas's cloth fell out, revealing the identical silver ring he wore on his ringer, only larger in size.

"I'll be back for this." The Royal Guard said. He planted a chaste kiss on the ring before letting it fall back to the blond. "Make sure you don't lose it."

Roxas stared at Axel before he made a hum in the back of his throat. Smiling at the blonde's response, he quickly pecked the blonde's cold lips before pulling back to look at Sora. He gave the brunette a quick nod. Getting the message, Sora turned and rushed up the stairs with his arms wrapped tightly around Roxas.

When they dashed out into the world of light, Roxas winced in pain and was forced to shut his eyes, not used to the brightness after being kept so long within the dark. Screams and shouts were heard along with the clashing rings of metal against metal and it forced Roxas to open his eyes. Seeing the battle between the Diamond and Clover soldiers exchanging blows with the soldiers of Spades, the mere sight of it all took him by surprise.

"What…" Roxas choked. "What is this?"

"We all came to rescue you." Sora replied. "_Everyone_."

"Hey…isn't that…!" One of the Diamonds guard gasped before crying out in excitement upon seeing the appearance of Sora and the blond he held in his arms.

"The Prince! It's the prince!"

The voices of his kingdom's soldiers then began shouting out in delight now that he was in plain sight for everyone to see.

"He looks just the same, but it's him! I'm sure of it!"

"It's the prince!"

"Prince Roxas has been retrieved!"

The guards loudly cheered as Roxas continued to stare at them, too stunned to speak.

"Why–"

"Sora!"

"Brother! Reno!" Sora yelled with joy as he quickly ran towards a tall brunette with a long scar crossed over his face.

"Le…on?" Roxas mumbled sleepily. He stared at the brunette with half lidded, tired eyes, unable to believe how much he had changed over the years.

"Roxas?" Leon stared at the blond who didn't seem to age a bit. "How– Sora, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later!" Sora quickly said when he noticed the Clover king's confusion. "The others are fighting down there against Xemnas!" Sora said urgently as he looked back to the opening in the wall where he came out from.

"I understand." Leon said as he placed a hand over Sora's shoulder before calling out in a loud voice, "Reno!"

"What?" A voice snapped back. A second later, a tall, red haired man came dashing from around the corner and smacked a rod over a Spade guard's head that was in his way.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered at the sight. He tried to force his eyes open, but it was hard. The energy that was stolen from him was taking a toll over his body and the cold was only adding to his fatigue. He watched with tired eyes as the red head came up to them, only to have his hopes crashed when he realized how the other man was greatly different from his love in many ways.

"Ok. What's with everyone calling me this Axel guy, yo?" The man identified as Reno questioned with an annoyed look over his face.

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames?" Leon muttered, wondering why the name of the enemy Royal Guard would be spilled from the blonde's lips.

When Sora saw the older brunette's confusion, he was reminded of how Leon didn't know that the red head was on their side. "Axel is on our side, brother!" Sora quickly jumped in for the Royal Guard's defence. At his sudden outburst, Leon stared down and saw desperation written all over his brother's face.

"He's fighting down there together with Riku and King Mickey!" The prince of Clover said hastily as he glanced to where he had come out from. "It's a long story, but he helped us escaped from Xemnas!"

"I understand." Leon quickly said as he glanced towards the narrow entrance that led to the chamber deep below the castle. "I will go aid them. Reno, guard them. Make sure they safely leave the castle."

Without waiting for either the red head or the young Clover prince's response, Leon ran off.

"Well what are you standing around for? Come on, yo." Reno said, giving Sora a quick shove as the two ran down the long hallway with the Clover Royal Guard clearing a path for them. As they were about to make their way around the corner, Sora gasped, quickly jumping back just as one of the Spade's Royal Guard with silver-blue hair flew pass them and smashed into the wall like a rag doll.

Reno quickly stood over them, staring at the other Royal Guard warily. Hearing the loud crashing sound, Roxas slowly parted his weak eyelids. His eyes tiredly shifting to the figure struggling out of the crater.

"Sora, stand back!" Reno called as he pushed Sora back a little. As Roxas continued to try and focus his sight, another crashing noise came and another figure flew out from around the corner.

"Cloud!"

_'What?'_ Roxas gasped as closed his eyes before snapping them open again, forcing his sight to adjust to his surroundings. When the blurriness cleared off a little, his eyes widened at the sight of a tall, blond haired man dress in the Diamond's white and red soldier garment. His blue eyes were narrow, glaring at something out of the three's sight with a broadsword held tightly in his grip.

"Cloud?" Roxas stared at the man in disbelieve before he heard a pained groan. His eyes then travelled to the person in the crater and was shocked by the familiar face of the slate haired Royal Guard.

"Zexion!" Sora, Reno along with the said guard turned their attentions to the small blond.

"You know him?" Sora asked, but was ignored as Roxas pulled his gaze up to see a dirty blond haired Royal Guard dashing out from around the corner to engage in an intense combat with the Diamond King.

"Demyx! Stop the fight!" Zexion shouted before he grunted in pain and clutched onto his chest, where he was obviously wounded. The blond Royal Guard immediately stopped his assault and flashed a concerned look to his comrade. Taking the opening, Cloud nailed his knee into the blond's gut and threw him to the ground.

"Demyx!"

"Stop, Cloud! They're not enemies!" Roxas choked with the little strength he had left.

Upon hearing his voice, Cloud went still. The Diamond king stared at the blond in shock as the sword in his hand momentarily loosened.

"Roxas?" Cloud gasped, staring at the small blond held in Sora's arms as he hurried up to them. He brushed by Reno quickly and dropped his sword to his side only to stare at the younger boy, tears threatening to fall as he observed him with gentle eyes. The younger blond's gaze softened as he stared back at Cloud. The now older of the siblings seemed like he was desperately fighting off the urge to just pull him out of Sora's arms and hold him for dear life.

"How–…how are you still…?" There was confusion in the older blond's voice, and it didn't take much for either of the two teens to figure what he was confused about.

"You've grown…" Roxas smiled faintly, his strength waning again the more he tried to talk. As much as he was thrilled and relieved to see Cloud, he tired. Unable to hold onto his consciousness any longer, Roxas's eyelids slid shut and he went limp in Sora's arms.

"Roxas?" Cloud stared at his brother in worries, but when he sensed movement behind him, he quickly spun around and glared at the two Royal Guards he had been fighting with.

"Cloud, wait!" Sora quickly cut in. He turned to the one Roxas called Zexion. For some reason, the prince of Diamond seemed to trust this guard, so he decided to trust the blond's judgement. "You two know Roxas?"

"We mean no harm to you." Zexion said slowly as Demyx carefully held onto him as support. "You might not believe it, but we're on your side."

Cloud eyed the two guards with distrust. He stared at them, then turned around and looked over Roxas, remembering how he had claimed the two before him weren't enemies.

"Our friend is in danger!" Demyx shouted impatiently, but was cut off by a look from Zexion who was obviously the calmer of the two.

"What he means is that we are friends of a certain idiot who has rebelled against our king and is risking his life saving the young prince of Diamond. We only wish to save him, not to start a war with your country." Zexion said slowly, his eyes firmly meeting Cloud's, never once looking away. "Please let us pass. We don't have time to lose."

"Friends of a certain…" Sora's voice trailed off with a gasp. "You two friends of Axel!"

"Axel?" Cloud's head snapped to Sora at the hateful name. The brunette blinked and stared up at the small group. He suddenly realized that he has a lot of explaining to do as Cloud wasn't as trusting as Leon.


End file.
